It Was Always You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, this is a SPN/TW crossover. It also serves as a TW rewrite in which Sciles is endgame. Stiles and Lydia are Winchesters, that's where SPN comes in. The pairings are right now just Sciles and Destiel, but it's early. It's mostly canon, but as with glee, I will be removing what I don't agree with. It starts out with Scott being bitten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**and**_ _Supernatural_ _**do not belong to me. This is an idea one of my rp friends gave me. It's a Sciles/Destiel fic. I am not really going to explain too much now, other than Destiel took in Stiles when he was younger and Sam and Jo took Lydia in when she was younger. Takes place in Beacon Hills, and everyone is what they are. Except Cas, he lost his Grace.**_

It Was Always You

By Julia

Scott McCall was sleeping deeply when he was awakened by the tall, lanky limbs of his best friend Stiles Winchester. He didn't know why Stiles was in his bed, but he moved over to him, protesting. "Ma's going to be home soon. She'll kill you." Scott's tone was a bit admonishing but somewhere inside he didn't mind. Scott was deeply and truly in love with Stiles. No doubt about it. He was scared to tell him though. What if Stiles wasn't into him like that? Scott buried his head in Stiles' chest, ignoring the other's protests. It was three in the morning, they should be sleeping. "And hey, how'd you get past your dads, anyway? They would have stopped you for sure." This was very true.

He didn't miss Scott moving over to cuddle up with him. He also didn't miss that Scott seemed to be _smelling_ him. Stiles felt the same for Scott. He was waiting for Scott to speak up before he said anything. It had seemed like the right idea at the time. Stiles looked at his best friend, who was leaning up on his left elbow now. "I heard on Dad's cop scanner that there's a body in the woods. Can't sleep, let's go and check it out. I don't want to go without you." Stiles' wheedling tone was annoying, and he knew that Scott would think so too.

This brought Scott's head up to look at Stiles with a sharp look. "Babe, it's three in the morning! What are you thinking?! I can't just sneak out. Ma will _kill_ me." Scott protested, his voice groggy from sleep. Scott stared into those brown eyes with the green flecks in them, and he felt a tug of desire in his stomach. Scott's tongue passed over his lips. Stiles was just looking at him with a smirk on his face. Scott reached out and brushed his fingers through Stiles' messy bedhead looking hair. He brushed his fingers all the way through to the nape of Stiles' neck. Scott leaned closer then and kissed him, long, deep, and slow.

The kiss took him completely by surprise. Stiles kissed back, until he had to breathe. "Scott, come on. If I can find a great case for my dads they might finally let me go on a hunt." He reached and tugged back the covers and grabbed Scott's hand. "Dad and Pop are sleeping." Stiles said, throwing a pair of jeans at Scott, who to his credit, caught them one handedly. Stiles paused to let Scott pull them on. Then, he took his best friend's hand again. He used it to tug Scott close. He looked into Scott's brown eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to finish this. But I _need_ my dads to take me seriously. I want to hunt like Grandpa. I need you to come with me because I love you and you're my best friend. Just, we'll do the whole talking about the kiss thing later." With that, Stiles kissed him once more, softly and passionately. "I want you to be mine, Scott." He said this in a whisper in Scott's ear, his free hand brushing through Scott's curly black hair. Then he tugged them towards Roscoe, his Jeep, that was mostly held together with duct tape, despite his father Dean's chagrin. He was a mechanic. Scott climbed in and Stiles took three tries getting the Jeep going. "Stubborn boy…" Stiles muttered under his breath. His best friend laughed in the passenger seat. Stiles told him to be quiet and they headed off to find the body. He had to do this. He _had_ to.

"Fucking A, Cas! Stiles snuck out!" Dean Winchester awoke from a sleep to pee and he'd walked by their son's room. They had adopted him when he was six months old after a hunt had killed his parents. They'd raised him ever since. Dean wasn't surprised when his former angel husband just _appeared_ next to him. "You know he's been listening to the police scanner we got from Jodi." Dean said, his tone a growl. Cas reached and put his arms around Dean's waist. Dean leaned into him. "I'm going to kill that kid. You should let go of me so I can go save his ass from whatever this thing is."

Cas kissed him softly on the cheek. "We'll go, but he's going to be fine, Dean. You know that he took Scott." Cas had used to be an angel, but he'd lost his Grace. Now he just helped raise Stiles and Stiles' cousin Lydia. Her father, Dean's brother, was gone. They'd lost him three years ago. Dean twisted in Cas' arms. "I'm going. You stay here, keep an eye on Lydia. I'll take my phone, I'll be fine." Dean told him, and Cas felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved Dean with every fiber of his being. He knew that this was right. Cas was fine not being an angel as long as he had his family. "I love you, Dean."

First things first, he called Jodi to find out where the body was. That didn't take much, she trusted him. Stiles was just so glad that he'd gotten Scott to agree to go. He pulled up and parked the Jeep, the body wasn't far from the clearing where everyone parked. Scott was out of the Jeep first, and he moved to open Stiles' door. In no time, they were following what looked like animal tracks. Before they got to the body, a werewolf came out of nowhere. Stiles gasped and tried to pull Scott out of the way, but he couldn't, and Scott was bitten. Stiles gasped out loud and fell to the ground with him. Scott was gasping and crying. Stiles groaned and pulled out his phone, he was going to have to call Dean. His hands were shaking as he pulled the phone out. He murmured to Scott that it was going to be okay, even if he wasn't at all sure about that. "Dad?" Stiles said, as Dean picked up, his tone angry. "Please yell at me later, Scott's hurt." Stiles knew that he shouldn't tell his father how he was hurt. Stiles wouldn't be allowed to hang out with Scott anymore if Dean knew Scott was going to turn. "Dad, please. I know you already know that I snuck out. That's why you're so pissed right now. Just, please, Scott's hurt." Stiles sighed as his father snapped he was on the way and then hung up. Stiles held Scott close. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Within twenty minutes, Dean had gotten to them. Stiles was crying by then, Scott had passed out. Stiles didn't say much as Dean leaned down to check Scott's pulse. "He's okay, Stiles. He's still alive." Dean said, he knew that this was a wolf bite. "We have to get him back to the bunker. He's going to turn." Dean met Stiles' eyes. "You know that dating him out of the question." This he knew was going to be met with an angry reaction. "I know you're in love with him. But he's going to turn. I know it's not his fault. But you aren't allowed to date a supe and you know it."

"Dad. It's Scott." Stiles protested, as they both lifted Scott and started back towards the clearing. Stiles didn't know what he would do without Scott, and he knew that he was probably going to have to whether he wanted to or not. "Dad, you can't keep me from Scott. We finally kissed. Dad, I _love_ him. Like you love Pop." Stiles' eyes filled with tears as they moved to lay Scott on the backseat of Dean's car. "Please, Dad. Don't do this. Don't tell me that I can't date Scott. You know he's never going to hurt anyone. He isn't like that. You know that. This is just you being overprotective and paranoid." This was going to get him yelled at for sure.

A growl echoed from Scott, and Dean glared at his son. "We'll discuss this later. We've got to get home." Dean couldn't believe this. He didn't want to say out loud, but this wouldn't have happened if Stiles hadn't been listening to his police scanner. Before he could add anything else, they were joined by Scott's baby sister Caitlyn. Dean looked at her, not sure what to say to her. Dean watched as her eyes brushed with tears. Stiles moved to put an arm around her. Dean finally got something out. "Caitlyn, what are you doing here? Scott and Stiles couldn't have been here, but you definitely shouldn't be here." Dean wished she weren't so upset.

Caitlyn McCall looked at Stiles' father and wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Scott, who was _growling_. She knew something was wrong. "I heard that there was a body. And I knew Stiles was going to drag Scott with him." Caitlyn said, as Stiles moved her to the Jeep, yelling at her father that they'd go with him to the bunker. Caitlyn waited until they were in Jeep before she said anything to Stiles. "What happened to my big brother, Stilinski?" She had a demanding tone as Stiles started up the car. She couldn't believe that Stiles had done this, Caitlyn kept her gaze on him as they headed off down the road. Caitlyn knew Stiles loved Scott, but this wasn't showing that.

That was a hard question for him to have to answer. Stiles knew that she knew that Stiles and his family were hunters, but she hadn't actually been included in any of it before. Stiles stopped at a stop sign, and he held back the groan of frustration as Dean and Scott got a bit ahead. Stiles moved the car and sighed. "You know that wasn't trying to get Scott hurt. I want my dads to take me seriously as a hunter. They might not want me to hunt, but I want to. Grandpa is teaching me how to shoot a gun. I want to be a hunter. And I'm in love with Scott. And he's in love with me, and now he's a wolf and Dad isn't going to let us be together!" Stiles didn't know what he was going to do if he wasn't allowed to see Scott. They'd been best friends since they were four. Stiles brushed a hand through his hair as they turned down a new street. Stiles felt his eyes filling up with tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Cait. I didn't. Do you think that I meant for this to happen?!" His tone was desperate, and he pulled up by the bunker entrance, which was kind of hidden behind some shrubs. He hated this, and as soon as he'd shut off the Jeep they went inside.

While they were walking, Caitlyn watched him. Dean and Scott were already there, the Impala was already there. Caitlyn folded her arms. "Why did you take him with you? He's hurt Stiles! You didn't know what you were walking into. You could have been killed! Both of you." Caitlyn's long braids flew as they got inside, bypassed the library, and went to one of the dungeons. They came upon the one Dean had Scott in, and she sucked in a huge breath. Scott was writhing in pain on a table. Stiles' other dad Cas was there too, trying to say that there was nothing they could do to stop him from shifting. Caitlyn's voice wobbled as she spoke. "What happened to Scooter?" She asked, and felt a weird pressure on her chest as Dean told her Scott was a werewolf now. Caitlyn wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't imagine Scott being a supe. He was _Scott_. He wouldn't even kill bugs. Caitlyn's eyes brushed with tears, and Cas led her out of the room, telling her that Lydia would help her get a bite to eat. Caitlyn wasn't sure that was a good idea, Lydia kind of scared her. It was part of her being a banshee. That was something her mind settled on, why was it okay that Lydia was a supe but it wasn't okay that Scott was now? That seemed completely hypocritical to her.

A couple of days later, Dean and Cas were alone in the library. Scott was still there with them, they'd told Melissa something, Dean wasn't even sure what they'd tell her. Dean knew Stiles was going to insist on still seeing Scott. Dean knew that Stiles loved him. He did. But Scott was dangerous now. Dean wasn't sure that he believed that Scott could do it, refrain from hurting someone. He was pacing, and Castiel was watching him a bit nervously. Dean finally stopped so that he could talk. "Cas, you're thinking Stiles can still see Scott." He accused.

Sighing, Cas brushed his hand through his black hair. His blue eyes glittered in the light. He kept them on Dean's green eyes. "I do, Dean. We don't know that Scott is going to hurt anyone. You know that kid. He's a great kid. Yeah, Stiles made a mistake, and this happened. Don't you think that Stiles feels guilty about that enough? And nothing is going to happen unless Scott gets upset. The full moon isn't for an entire month. Don't be so cruel. You can hate it all you want. I'll support it. But until we know there's an issue, just wait."

Even if anything Cas was saying made total and complete sense, Dean didn't like it. He ran his hand across his scruffy chin. He was already starting to grow his winter beard. Which was funny, it did get cold here but not as much as it did in the East. He growled, unable to help himself. Dean gave Cas a glare, but they both knew that was just Dean being stubborn. He sighed and started up his pacing again. "I know Scott's a good kid. I know that. I just… not everyone is Garth, you know. And is able to not hurt anyone. You know that. Scott may not be able to stop and someone will get hurt."

This is when there was a noise from the hallway, and Scott and Stiles were standing there, holding hands tightly. Scott's brown eyes were filling with tears. Scott looked at Dean and Cas, they'd always been like second dads to him. His own was a joke and Scott didn't even notice or care if Rafe was even alive. He'd abused Scott when he was younger in every sense of the word. Something that only Stiles knew. He felt his chin trembling. "You don't want me to be with Stiles because you think I'm going to hurt someone?" His tone was hurt. "Dean, you know me. I wouldn't ever hurt anyone. I can learn to deal with this. I _can_."

Sharing a look with Dean, Cas turned to Scott. "I do not think you'll hurt anyone, Scott. You are a great kid. You… this isn't fair that it happened to you." This was said with an eyeball glance to Stiles, who did look guilty. He moved a step closer to Scott, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Cas didn't try and stop him. "We have concerns, but Stiles' sister can help you. She was turned too. We tried the antidote but no dice. I wanted to for you but it wa too late. Point being, she can help you learn."

This enraged Stiles. "Pop, are you effing _kidding_ me?! You're going to ask the pill popping pothead to teach him?! Pop, Claire may be accepting what happened by doing her best to control it, but all she does otherwise is smoke, drink, and pop script meds when she can. You and Dad are doing a bang up job with my big sister." It was only by a year, but she was Cas' vessel's kid, and she had been in the family for years now. Stiles didn't exactly like her. Plus, he had dirt on her. He knew she was gay and hating to tell their dads. Stiles held tighter to Scott.

Dean didn't know if he liked Stiles saying that. Claire was their daughter too. They had a right to want her to be safe. His eyes met Scott's, who was full out crying, and Dean knew it was his fault. Making Scott cry was the equivalent of hitting a puppy with a newspaper. Dean didn't know what to do. Because he really was against this. Stiles was their son. He couldn't stand to lose family. They'd already lost Sam and Jo. And Dean had taken care of Sam his whole life. It didn't seem fair. Dean couldn't take his green eyes off Scott. "Maybe we should ask Grandpa." That was his father, he'd been given his life back.

That had been a bad idea. Stiles, still holding onto Scott protectively, wasn't sure what to say. John Winchester was even more old school than Dean was. Stiles did his best to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice. It wouldn't help. Stiles kissed Scott's cheek, who was still crying. "Dad, you can't ask Grandpa. He's going to agree with you. Pop had the right idea, it just shouldn't be Claire who teaches him." He said. He wasn't even sure if Claire liked him. And she was never with them at the bunker. They didn't get it because she got along well with Lydia.

"Look. You aren't going to keep me away from Stiles. You aren't. I can't do this without him. He's been my best friend since I was four. He's the one I'm in love with. I can't handle being away from him. And Cas used to be an angel. They can be dangerous, too. And that's okay for you, but not Stiles? I would _die_ before I hurt him. You _know_ that! This is you and your prejudice getting in the way!" Scott snapped, and they all gasped. Scott wiped his face, it was covered with tears. He couldn't believe he'd had the courage to say that.

That wasn't a surprise, that Dean had said all of that. Dean knew that he was partly right, too, if anyone could learn to control his powers, it was Scott. "Okay, Okay. But the first slip up and you're done." Dean said, even if he didn't want to agree that Scott was right. Dean sighed. "Stiles Winchester, if you ever that bring it up that I gave in, you'll be grounded till you're 25." And he made sure Stiles knew that he was serious. Stiles swallowed hard, but he gave Dean a nod. Dean sighed again. "You both go and get Scott's stuff and Caitlyn, I'll take you home."

About an hour later, and Scott and Caitlyn were back at home. Dean wouldn't let Stiles spend the night, since he'd been with Scott at the bunker for two days. Scott called out for Melissa, and she wasn't home. He wasn't surprised. She worked long hours to keep a roof over their heads. He went to put his stuff in his room before he secured some dinner for them. Caitlyn seemed to want to talk. That didn't surprise him, but he also wasn't sure what to say when she would ask her questions. Scott busied himself getting out ingredients for pancakes. They loved to have pancakes for dinner. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes and got to work. As he was starting to mix up the pancake mix, Caitlyn came in. "I don't know what to tell you, Caitlyn. I wish I did. I don't know why this happened. I _am_ going to learn to control it though. Because it's who I am now. And I need Stiles in my life." He said, as he put the first couple of pancakes on. Then he got out some bacon to put in a pan. Scott knew his mother was going to ask what had been going on, and he wasn't sure what to tell her. But one reason was he wasn't anywhere near the truth. Scott was wondering if he should tell her not. It was a huge change, even if he knew that she might not believe.

"Is Stiles all you care about?!" Caitlyn asked, folding her arms. Her long black hair fell over her left shoulder. She didn't move to move it. Caitlyn noticed the hurt look on his face. She knew that Scott cared about everyone. It was just how he was. It made Scott a very rare person. He really did care. Caitlyn kept her angry glare on him. "You can't just only care about Stiles. Mom and I are here, too. I know you didn't plan this. But you have to worry about Mom and me, too." Caitlyn had talked to Lydia about it for awhile at the bunker. They hadn't come to a solution.

Flipping the bacon and pancakes, Scott sighed. While he knew Caitlyn hadn't meant what she said, it still hurt Scott looked at her, curls falling over his eyes. He'd get a haircut but Stiles loved it. "You know that I care about you and Ma. Why are you giving me crap about it? You guys are my family. You know how much I love both of you." He also knew that he had another secret that he'd never told either of them. There was a reason their father wasn't around anymore. Scott bit his lip and moved to make more pancakes. He didn't know what to do.

Before Caitlyn could answer, Melissa came in. She heard them and went in to talk to them. She didn't know what to start with as far as the why the hell they had been at the Winchesters' for two days. She'd been working round the clock, and she'd known they were safe, but she still wanted to know. Melissa looked at each of them in turn. Then her eyes settled on Scott. He was the oldest, and the one who would be the most likely to tell her the truth. "Scott James McCall, what's going on? Why did Dean Winchester tell me that I might not see you for a few days? I know he doesn't approve of Stiles dating so what else could it be?"

He gave Caitlyn her plate, piled high with pancakes and bacon. Then he flipped the ones on the griddle. Scott let out a deep sigh. "Ma, I don't really… you don't want to know, okay?" Melissa knew that supes and hunters existed, but that was different from telling her he _was_ one. Scott didn't know what to do. He brushed more curls out of his eyes. He met Melisa's eyes straight on. "Ma, you know I hate lying to you. So me not wanting to tell you is to protect you. I don't want to hurt you." Scott's eyes brushed with tears. "Please, _Mami_." Scott pleaded, using the Spanish form of 'Mom'. That's why he called her 'Ma', it was short for that. Everyone not in the know had a tendency to think it was strange.

Shooting Scott a glare, Caitlyn spoke up. "He's a werewolf now, _Mami._ " She said, ignoring the look Scott was giving her across the counter. "He snuck out with Stiles, and he got bit." She couldn't help it. She had to tell the truth. Caitlyn couldn't believe how well she'd been holding in the anger at Stiles for doing this to her big brother. They'd already been through enough since their father had disappeared from their lives. They'd had to deal with the aftermath. Rafe McCall had molested Scott for years. There was also the alcohol abuse. She hadn't been through that, he hadn't touched her. She also knew that Scott didn't know that she knew. Caitlyn didn't know how Scott was managing to get through every day he was alive having to deal with the past. Caitlyn caught her brother's eye then pointedly. "You let your boyfriend drag you out onto one of his dads' crazy jobs and you got turned." Caitlyn left out the part where they'd planned to kill Scott. Mostly because Caitlyn was trying to keep the Winchesters looking at least semi good. She'd thought that they were up till now. She was going to add more when there was a knock at the door. She looked at Scott, who looked flabbergasted. They had no idea what or who that could be.

Melissa reached the door first, and Scott's eyes grew wide as he heard Peter Hale and Derek Hale talking to his mother. Scott moved quickly, with some of his new powers to get to the front door. "What are you two doing here?" He knew from Stiles' dads being hunters who they were. "You shouldn't be here!" He said, his tone more strong than he felt. "Ma, I've got this." He said, and he moved so he could step outside to speak to them. Scott looked at Derek head on. "I am not joining a pack. Know that now. I'm going to learn to control this on my own." As he said the words, he knew they would still know he was with the Winchesters.

Derek was the one who spoke first. "You think the Winchesters can help you? Dean's tried to kill any of the weres around here whenever he can. Works with the Argents fairly often." Derek knew that this whole talk was pointless. Scott was in love with Stiles, and he would do what he had to to make sure he could be with him. He wasn't going to join the pack. Not that it was all that big. "I can tell you who bit you. But only if you agree to join us." This was for Peter's benefit, because Derek knew that it didn't matter to Scott who it was if he had to be away from Stiles. Derek didn't even look into Peter's general direction. It was just pathetic.

That really made Scott's anger spike, and he did his best to think about Stiles, Cas had taught him to find something to be his anchor, who would keep Scott in the human sense, and he'd chosen Stiles. His brown eyes took in Derek, still ignoring Peter, who seemed to be amused by that. "You can't keep me from Stiles, you know that, right? He's been in my life since I was four years old. I love him. He's going to be with me always. I'm not joining your pack. And it doesn't matter who bit me. Not if I have to be away from Stiles to find out."

This is when the door was slammed in their faces. Derek sighed. He barely heard himself telling Peter that he shouldn't have turned Scott. They moved to leave. Derek had run here, but Peter had driven. Derek declined an offer to ride with Peter and took off by himself. He knew that if they wanted Scott, there was no way it would happen without Stiles. And they could never trust Stiles completely. He was a hunter, from one of the biggest hunter families in California. Derek also know that Scott could never be fully trusted either. He still didn't know why Peter had even turned him.

A couple of days later, and there had been another murder, and Stiles knew that they weren't behind it, when it happened, Scott had been at home with his sister. It was still the first thing Dean thought of, that Scott was guilty. Stiles had been glad that he could prove it wasn't Scott. Right now, it was lacrosse practice. They were trying for first string. They were on their way to the locker room, holding hands. No one had been surprised that they were dating. Stiles knew that that was because it hadn't been a huge shock, they already acted like a couple all the time anyway. Stiles stroked the back of Scott's hand with his thumb. "I never once thought that you killed anyone, just so you know. Even if Dad thought so I know you couldn't do that, bae." He said, and he was glad to see a look of relief and joy come over his boyfriend's features. He leaned to kiss his cheek as they walked. "You know how much I love you and trust you. You would never kill anyone. Has my sister called you back yet?" They'd put the feelers out to Claire, to see if she could help Scott with his powers. They weren't hopeful. Well, Scott was, but he could see the good in everyone. Stiles loved him so much for it, but it was very annoying. They were almost to the locker room, when they bumped into Allison Argent. She seemed to be looking for them. Stiles wondered why.

Staring at Scott for a moment, Allison shook herself. He was taken, even if she had a huge crush on him. Allison let out a breath. She'd only just been clued in on what her family did, hunting werewolves. She wondered why they didn't hunt other things, like Stiles' family. Allison took a breath. "So, Scott, I… I think my dad knows about you." This was said quickly, so only the three of them would hear. "He's going out hunting for you tonight. You have to just stay home, so he won't find you." Allison was worried for Scott. She was having a hard time with the news.

Sharing a look with Stiles, Scott's face was in panic mode. He hadn't thought that the Argents would find out, not with Dean and Cas keeping a lid on it for him. "Has he been _following_ me?" His tone was full of shock, anger, and disbelief. It was going to be a huge issue if he was. Dean might have a cow. Because if he started following Scott, they might find out things that they didn't want anyone to know. Scott was nervous, and his grip on Stiles' hand tightened, Stiles was gasping at the pain. He apologized, and looked back at Allison. "You have to try and stop him. He can't go around doing that! Dean'll kill him."

Looking at him, Allison tried to decide if he was joking or not. Somehow, though, she knew that he wasn't. Allison looked at him, her brown eyes wide. "I don't know if he's been following you, honestly. I just think he knows. I overheard him and my aunt Kate talking." That was why she had been let in on the family secret. She confronted them with what she'd heard. Allison wasn't sure that she should have, because now she had to learn how to do things. She tucked some of her curls behind her ear. She looked at Scott, and she wasn't sure this had been the best idea. Now they could tell Dean and Cas that her dad knew things.

Stiles was quiet for a moment, and then he looked at Scott before he turned back to speak to Allison. "I have to tell my dads that he knows. I know that you're going to have to deal with the ramifications, but I still have to tell them. Because it's Scott. And they have to know that your dad is going behind their backs." Stiles didn't know what they would do for sure, but he knew that they would do something. They wouldn't let something happen to Scott. Cas wouldn't let Dean, although Stiles was sure that Dean was coming around. Scott was working hard on controlling his powers. Stiles was so proud of him. He was going to have to ask Scott again if Claire had called him back, this had distracted him.

Sighing, Allison said, "I know, Stiles. And it's okay. I just, I couldn't let Scott get hurt. He's… I know he's the one who killed that girl. Because I know Scott." Allison had only been in Beacon Hills for a year, but they had gotten close, they were friends. Allison had had a crush on Scott since she'd met him. And she'd known from the get go that Scott had been in love with Stiles. Even if Scott himself hadn't known all the time. Allison cared about him enough to accept that and let him be happy. She had caught Lydia Winchester staring at her from time to time. It was intriguing.

Scott looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to go, it's lacrosse practice. Thanks for the warning." He kept his eyes on her until she gave him a small smile and then moved aside so they could get by. Scott couldn't believe that Chris Argent had plans to hurt him. Scott knew that he couldn't, because Dean and Cas wouldn't let him, but still. It was making him nervous, it was filling his stomach with butterflies. He just couldn't decide what to do. His grip of Stiles' hand tightened a bit again. "I'm…. I'm scared, Stiles. I mean, I'm terrified all the time, but this… what are we gonna do? Dean and Cas might hurt Chris because of me."

It made him feel a rush of affection for Scott that he was worried about Stiles' dads. Stiles kissed him deeply as they reached the locker room. He felt it all the way to his toes. Stiles pulled back to breathe. He licked his lips and with his free hand ran his fingers in Scott's hair. His boyfriend's eyes fluttered. "I love you. I love you for being worried for my dads. Dad is so wrong, there's no way you would ever hurt anyone. You… Dad wanted to kill you and you worry for him." His voice wobbled a bit. Stiles kissed him again, despite the fact that they were late for practice. Stiles kissed him until he was breathless. "It's gonna be okay, Scott. We'll all be okay. I know it."

They went inside then, and Scott still felt the butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous about this. He really wanted to start. He'd never been on the first lineup. They moved to change, and Scott tried to catch his breath. This was going to be hard, to not use his powers. Thankfully he thought he was up to the challenge. And Coach Finstock also was late, so no one was there to yell. Scott let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to upset the coach if he didn't have to. Scott felt eyes on him, and he turned around, it was Jackson Whittemore. Scott was puzzled. He tried to smile, and Jackson glared at him. Scott gave him back a confused look, and the other boy moved over to them. Scott arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Jackson leaned on the locker next to Scott. "You think you're going to steal captain from me? Because you aren't." He wasn't sure why he felt so threatened by Scott. But something was telling him that he ought to be. Jackson arched an eyebrow at Stiles. "You got something to say, Stiles? Because I don't care how gay you are, I will kick your ass." Jackson hadn't told anyone yet, but he was bisexual. He thought he might have feelings for his best friend Danny. Jackson kept his eyes on Stiles, who looked fit to burst with anger. Jackson reached out and ran a finger along Scott's chest, seductively.

While he knew Jackson was only doing it to get a rise out of him, Stiles couldn't help it. He shoved Jackson, hard, and the older boy fell and hit the floor. Stiles ignored the rest of the team, who were cheering them on to fight. Stiles got down over Jackson, his face right over the other boy's. "Don't you _ever_ touch him _ever_ again. I will make you regret it." Stiles' tone was as angry as it had ever been. He did let Scott pull him off of Jackson though. Stiles kept his brown eyed gaze on Jackson. "I mean it, go ahead and try me. I _dare_ you." His tone was cold, and he didn't raise his voice one bit.

This is when Coach Finstock arrived, and they all had to go out to the field. Scott's heart was pounding as he and Stiles walked together. "Why did you do that, bae? You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it." He didn't know that he blamed Stiles though, he'd have done the same in Stiles' shoes. His boyfriend didn't have a chance to reply, as practice began. Scott and Stiles joined the line, they were starting with goal shots. "Don't use your powers." Scott murmured to himself. His stomach was in knots. They were at the last of the line. Stiles was chattering on about the rush it had been, attacking Whittemore. Scott was only half listening. Scott was too busy worrying about choking.

Practice passed by in a blur. Scott did use his powers a couple of times, getting the ball in the net a few times. Once, he'd misjudged and knocked the goalie, Greenburg, down. Jackson's eyes met Scott's a few times, and Scott knew it was coming. And then Finstock made Scott and Jackson captains. Scott was over the moon. And then they were all headed back to clean up. Jackson followed close to Stiles as they went back. Once they were in the locker room, Scott whirled on Jackson, his temper flaring. In his head he was trying to picture Stiles' face. "What is your problem, man? I just tried out and did well. Why are you so angry? Coach made the decision! Stop being a creepy stalker!"

To say you could have heard a pin drop is over simplifying. It was eerily calm. No one had ever spoken to Jackson that way. He stepped closer, even if he knew Stiles was going to hugely object. "You think you can take me? Maybe right now, since you're clearly juiced. Where'd you get it? Where do you get your juice?" Jackson asked, and pushed Scott up against the lockers, Danny moving to restrain Stiles, who tried to leap forward. Jackson kept his gaze on Scott, who looked utterly confused. He pressed as closely to Scott as he could, just to needle Stiles.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said, a tad confused. When Jackson gave him a confused look back, and mumbled something about idiot sophomores, and Scott gasped and he said breathlessly, "You mean steroids! I wouldn't ever do that!" Scott said this with an appalled tone. Then he'd had enough and shoved Jackson, he fell over a bench to the ground. He waved off efforts to help him up and managed. "I did nothing wrong but try out for lacrosse." Scott told him, his anger was flaring, and he was doing his best to keep from shifting. "Just let this go, Whittemore. You don't know what you're talking about."

Stepping up to Scott, Jackson told Scott that he knew Scott was different, and he'd find out how, then he moved to shower. Scott immediately moved to hug Stiles. He was shaking, he was so scared. Things weren't supposed to be going this way. Scott just held on to Stiles tightly. What the hell had the Alpha dragged him into?

 _ **Author's note: So, this is half my friend Ash's fault and half mine. The TW rewrite has been on my mind for awhile. This is going to be all kinds of fun. I have no idea how this is going to go. And if ya'll wait till it's finished, that's cool. I get it. Oh, and I want to have Sam come back, but I can't decide how. Suggestions? I won't do soulless!Sam or Samifer. Just so you know before you suggest it. Lucifer is the devil and I loathe him. Might be the only one in the fandom who thinks so, but alas, I do. If you didn't read this, don't ask questions. I won't answer them. Pass it on.**_


	2. We Were Just Wastin' Time

Chapter Two: We Were Just Wastin' Time

 _I don't need a thousand roses by the front door  
I don't need a fancy house in the hills  
You could rope the moon and bring me all the stars in heaven  
It won't change how I feel_

 _You don't have to be a Modern day Shakespeare  
You don't have to be anything you're not  
You don't have to give me diamonds to impress me  
Just give me your heart_

Lydia was on her way to her locker when she came to a halt. In the middle of the hallway. It was… it couldn't be, but it was. It was Carrie Hale. She and Lydia had had a thing, sort of. If you can call dating when you're eleven a thing. Their eyes met. Carrie was back. She'd just been gone after the Hale's place had been burned. At first, Lydia had thought she'd died. But she and her older brother Derek had just disappeared. And now they were back. Lydia felt herself drawn to the other girl, and they stood there looking at each other. Lydia finally spoke. "You were just gone!" She said, her tone soft and showing hurt, more than she'd intended. Lydia didn't want to sound that hurt.

Carrie looked at Lydia, her hazel eyes filling with tears. She adjusted her bookbag and then pushed back some of her long brown hair. She and Lydia were both tiny, Carrie had thought to herself and Lydia as pocket lesbians, that was just her sense of humor. A tear or two rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Lyds. You know that I didn't want to do that." She said, wishing she could wipe away Lydia's tears. Carrie had been thinking about Lydia for the last five years. She hadn't been able to stop. Carrie hadn't had a girlfriend, not since Lydia. She had loved Lydia that much. She couldn't expect Lydia to be the same.

"You…. I thought you were dead! And then you and Derek just left." Lydia had been inconsolable for a few months, then depressed, and then numb. Lydia didn't know how she'd made it through five years without her. Lydia impatiently brushed tears off of her cheeks. She hated to be showing that she was upset. "I couldn't…. I've always thought about you." Lydia's chin was trembling as she spoke. They kept stepping closer, until they were almost touching. Lydia's breath caught. Carrie still wore _Fantasy_. Before she knew it, Carrie's lips were on hers. A small mmph of surprise came out before Lydia kissed her back, arms moving around Carrie's waist.

Feeling eyes on them, Carrie didn't care. It was their first, real, it could lead to making out kiss. She pressed closer, loving the feel of Lydia's arms around her waist. Carrie shivered as the kiss deepened, and Carrie knew that they were back together. Carrie nibbled on Lydia's bottom lip, and they pulled back to look at each other. "I love you, Lydia." Carrie managed to get out. Lydia's beautiful green eyes met her hazel ones. "You are so so gorgeous, and sexy." Carrie told her, a smile playing on her lips. Lydia smiled back, actually blushing. No one had ever seen her real blush, but Carrie. She loved that she was the only one. With their heels on, Lydia was just a bit taller. Carrie liked that.

"Carrie?!" Scott cried out, as he and Stiles were making their way down the hall. Carrie let out a huge grin at the sight of Scott, they'd been good friends before. Scott let go of Stiles' hand to run to Carrie and hug her tightly. Scott lifted her off the floor and hugged her close. Then he set her down and looked down into her hazel eyes. "We gotta go on a double date! That will be so much fun." Scott was so immersed in talking to Carrie that he couldn't see Stiles and Jackson glaring at each other across the hall. Scott was still doing a lot of freaking out about the hiding the wolf thing from the world at large that he needed a big distraction. Carrie was smiling at him. "What?" He asked shyly.

Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Carrie grinned more at him. "You're finally with Stiles, aren't you?" She already knew that Scott was a werewolf now, and under Winchester protection. That was part of the reason she was back. And Derek was her legal guardian. Since their parents were dead, and no one should ever call Peter a guardian of anyone. Carrie didn't know if Lydia knew what Scott was now. One look at Stiles and she knew for sure, because even though Lydia was his cousin, that didn't mean that she had more than an 'idea' that something was up. They all met Caitlyn's eye as she walked by with some of her freshman friends. They were two years apart, but only one school grade apart. Caitlyn was smart and had gotten bumped up a grade a few years ago. Then she did her best to focus on Scott, because he was actually talking. She was right, Scott and Stiles were together. Even though Carrie was a proud lesbian, she'd had a crush on Scott for like 5 minutes. Carrie met her girlfriend's eyes, who was grinning from ear to ear, in a not very Lydia like way. Carrie just wondered how long it would be before Lydia would know what she was. Carrie gave her a grin, toying with the ends of her long brown hair. "I'm happy for you guys." She told him, touching his shoulder softly in a friendly gesture.

Watching all of this, Stiles wasn't sure what to think of all of this. He and Carrie hadn't always gotten along. It was most likely because she was a Hale and he was a Stilinski. He also knew that the Hales were back because the first dead body had been a Hale. He reached out to take Scott's hand, and tugged on it a bit, letting Scott know he wanted them to keep on moving. They moved down the hall, and Stiles set his gaze on Scott. "Do you really trust Carrie like that? She's a Hale, baby." Stiles knew what the answer was going to be, but he had to ask anyway. Stiles stroked the back of Scott's hand with his thumb. "You know that she's very close to Derek."

This caused Scott to turn and look at him with a wide arch of his eyebrows. "She's our friend, Stiles. And I think she and Lyds are back together. You are trying to convince me Lydia has bad judgement? _Lydia_? I know you don't trust anyone, because of Dean, but you know that Carrie isn't out to get us." Scott rolled his eyes. That's when they both heard their relationship name, (Scott thought it was cute, Stiles did not) and Claire was walking towards them, a terrified and worried look on his face. Scott froze as soon as he saw her. "What's up, Claire bear?" He definitely was sure that he didn't want to know, by the look on her face. She was often scared, but never let it show.

After pulling them away to a less noisy part of the hall, Claire folded her arms. "You both have to come with me." It was huge, what had happened. She moved to brush blonde hair out of her blue eyes. "I… John's alive." She told them, and both of them gasped. "We don't know how, but we all have to meet up at the bunker. He's already gotten into a physical fight with Peter Hale, and a screaming match with Derek." Claire would have thought Sam would have come back from the dead before John had, only in that he'd not been dead as long. Then she set her eyes on Scott. "You need help?"

It was more of a knowing question, Scott knew. She knew that he did, he was a new wolf. Scott nodded slightly. "So, I do, but let's worry about why John's back first." He hadn't seen Dean and Sam's father since he'd died. There had been a couple of seeing him sa dead things he'd not been present for. Scott liked the an, and he knew that the whole family had missed him so much. Scott turned to look at Stiles, who seemed to be in shock. Scott tilted Stiles' chin so he'd have to look into his eyes. "It's okay, Stiles. We'll figure this out. You need to breathe." Scott wanted to see this as a good thing.

Meeting his sister's eyes, Stiles was completely in shock and flabbergasted. John had been dead for seven years. Stiles could feel Scott rubbing his back, his breath was shallow. "Granddad…. He's back?" Is what he finally said. His tone was full of shock and awe. He hadn't ever thought that John would come back. Not because it wasn't possible, but because if he had the choice, he'd stay dead. Not that Stiles was going to blame him. Life as a Winchester was no picnic. "I've…. I've got to text Lydia, tell her to come too." This time, his tone was wooden. On the one hand, he loved having him back and a new mystery to solve, and on the other, they didn't know that the killer hadn't somehow pulled this off. Stiles' fumbling fingers got out his phone to text Lydia, knowing that Claire and Scott were watching with pity on their faces. Stiles just didn't know what was going to happen and he hated it. All he could do was stare at his phone, watching to get that new text message notif. Scott moved to wrap an arm around his waist, though, and Stiles buried his head in Scott's neck, still staring at his phone. "Lydia, I told you Granddad is alive." He said in a soft mutter. Scott stroked his hips, and they both ignored Claire groaning at them being all couply. "She never not answers." Stiles was actually pouting and it was the first in a long time.

It was only a couple of minutes before the tiny diva was walking over to them. She had Carrie with her, and they all froze. She gave them all a harsh look. "I am sick of this Winchesters against Hales bullshit. Carrie is my girlfriend, and an in control werewolf. And she may be able to help us figure out who brought John back to life." She stood as tall as she was able, even with her heels she was so short. Lydia looked at each of them in turn, including Claire, whom she was surprised to see here. "I can't control what Dean does, or Cas, but I'm going to make you all behave."

A look passed between the other three, and Claire nodded. "Okay, okay. You can bring her." She said, sharing a cool look with her cousin. She kept her gaze headon, and the others felt a bit out of place. Finally they all moved to sneak out of school. Claire used her wolf speed, like she'd done to get there. She knew they were going to flip out about Lydia and Carrie. They had been reluctant to still have Scott dating Stiles and not blow a gasket. Carrie was a Hale, and Derek had taken over raising her after they'd left town. Who knew where her loyalties was going to lie? Claire didn't trust her.

 _Make me feel loved  
Make me feel beautiful  
Make me feel dance around the room  
Cinderella kind of magical  
Make me believe I'm all that you'll ever need  
Hold me close and make me feel  
A million kinds of wonderful  
Baby, your touch is more than enough  
Make me feel loved_

When they all got to the bunker, Dean was outside waiting for them. He had Claire, Carrie, and Scott go inside so he could talk to them. He shot Lydia a look that meant they would talk later about the Hale she had brought with her. He stood there, trying to find the words. They both knew to wait patiently and they did. "So, your granddad… he's himself, so that's okay. He was actually in heaven." This caused some expressions of shock. "I did know how this happened, and I… I think the one killing these kids is the one behind this." Dean said, he was still freaking out. "He's already gotten into a fight with Peter Hale. He thinks that Peter is the murderer and was the one to turn Scott." That's when there was a car door sound, and Allison Argent was walking up with Caitlyn.

"Allison! What are you doing here!?" Stiles couldn't believe that she'd just shown up. "We can't trust you. And you brought _Caitlyn_?" He was just flabbergasted. He and Caitlyn shared a look. "You shouldn't be here, Caitlyn." He couldn't believe any of this. What the hell was this _day_? "I know you want to help, Cat, but Melissa will kill us if you stay here with this going on." Stiles didn't even want to _think_ what she would say. Overprotective Mama bear that she was. "And Allison, your dad is trying to kill all of us. He'd kill you if he knew you were here."

Telling Caitlyn to go inside, she waited until she had gone before she spoke. "I'm not going to tell him that I'm here. I want to help clear Scott's name. Find out why your grandpa is back. I'm not my dad, Stiles! I just want to help. I know Scott didn't do this." Biting her lip, she almost told them who she thought it might be. "I'm seriously just here to help." She knew that Stiles didn't trust her. Not since she had started hanging out with Jackson. It was just as friends, but she knew that Stiles wasn't going to see it that way. She was also trying to make Lydia feel jealous. Why, she couldn't say.

"Hold on, both of you." Dean said, holding up his hands. "You can stay, Allison. I'm only letting you because Lyds speaks highly of you." Being a gay man himself, he saw Allison's blush in response to that. He told her to go inside, there were gobs of food and drink. "No beer!" He called after her. "We have to do our best to ease your grandpa into things. He's having a somewhat culture shock, and since Cas doesn't have his grace, we can't heal him from the fight with Peter." Dean was surprised when tears filled his eyes, and both of them moved to hug him tightly. "I'm fine, you two." Dean said, with a sigh of exasperation, but they didn't let go.

When they got inside, a family party was going on. John was sitting at a table in the library, and they were all digging into the pizza. Dean didn't have the heart to stop them. This was rare for their family. Before he could move to join, Cas tugged him into the kitchen. Dean looked at him, an eyebrow raised. That was when Cas hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "Cas, babe, I'm fine." He said, Cas was hugging him incredibly tightly. "I know we don't know what brought Dad back. But can't we just enjoy it a bit? I don't want to talk about my _feelings_." Dean wasn't able to keep from rolling his eyes. Them getting to relax was actually a big idea, a good one.

It wasn't only what Cas wanted to talk about, but he knew that Dean may not want to know who brought John back. That could wait till the next day. He leaned back so he could kiss him deeply. "Do you know what this means? We can have a commitment ceremony. Your dad can give you away." Cas had been the one to get John's wounds cleaned up and sutured and all of that. They'd gotten to talking, and John was thrilled for both of them. "I know you won't want one, and it doesn't have to be huge… but please. Do it for me." Cas pleaded, and saw Dean rolling his eyes. "We can invite the few friends we have, Stiles can invite his. Scott could be the one to marry us, you can get ordained on the internet." Ut had been something that he'd been considering for awhile. Then he moved up Dean's sleeve, revealing the Mark of Cain. "Then we can tell our kids how stupid you were to take this on." Cas told him, Dean falling silent with a glare on his face. "Your dad might know. We don't just have his journal anymore. We have _him_." Cas was not going to let this go. He was so angry that Dean had gone through with it. "Last time I let you do anything with Crowley alone." He chided.

The wedding stuff was no big deal. Dean had no problem making it legal. It wasn't as big of a deal to him, they were together with kids, that said forever with him. Cas wanted to do the ceremony thing. Actually he knew Cas wanted the church thing and he knew it wasn't going to happen. Dean was an I don't believe in what I can't see kind of guy. So he wasn't a church kind of guy. Dean kept his gaze on his boyfriend. "You know that I can't say no to you, we can do the ceremony thing. Lydia would love to get to help plan the wedding theme." Then there was the Mark of Cain. "I… I know that I should have told you. But we need me to have it, Metatron is trying to take over the world. The angels fell. We're down so many hunters, babe. I have to get the first blade and I have to kill Metatron. Don't give me grief about it. I know I should have told you. You… please. I can't make you be okay with it. And Dad is going to give me hell. I know that. But it can't be undone now. We'll be okay, I know that we will." Dean didn't like trusting the King of Hell, but they really had no choice. "I promise, I won't do anything this stupid ever again without consulting you." He said this with a smirk, and Cas shook his head and they both chuckled a bit. Then they stepped closer again and were kissing deeply. Dean pushed Cas up against the fridge.

"Oh, Dads, gross." Stiles said, he'd come in to get more sodas. They kissed once more, and then Cas left them alone. "Dad? Why did you listen to Lydia about Carrie? The first dead body was a Hale. We can't trust her. You shouldn't let Lydia date her. Carrie's been gone a long time, and Derek was raising her. We don't know what she'll do. And don't even bring up Scott. You know that he'll never turn on us." Stiles cracked a Coke open and took a sip. "And you know Granddad is going to be on my side. He knows Scott, no matter if he's a werewolf now."

That was not what Dean thought Stiles was going to bring up. "I know you get that paranoid shit from me. And I'm not saying that you don't have good points. You do. But I'm… Carrie might be able to help us with all of this shit. But if I had to, I'd say that I don't think that she's going to screw us over. I don't. Later you can say I told you so, if I'm wrong, okay? I promise." Dean admitted to himself that Stiles was going to make a great hunter. Even if he wanted him not to be. Dean knew that he may not have a choice, what with Scott being a wolf now. "Right now your grandpa is much more important."

That was not an untrue statement. Stiles took a deep sip. "I've got so much to tell him. What if… what if he won't… what if he won't like that Scott and I are together?" Stiles was actually kind of scared about it. He toyed with the ends of his flannel shirt. "Dad, I love him. I can't give him up. But Granddad… he might not accept it. We just got him back, and he can help us with all of what we've got to deal with. I don't want to be the one to drive him away." His voice shook, and Dean moved to hug him as tightly as he could. Stiles listened as Dean told him what Cas had said about John, and how much he approved of Dean and Cas.

Stepping back, Dean wiped tears off Stiles' cheeks. "He's always sort of known about Cas and me. Even if we never flat out told him. He's going to love you just the same, and you know that. You just relax as best you can. You know I don't want you involved in any of the hunting. You and Scott just need to focus on helping him learn how to control his powers and avoid getting killed. Be normal teenagers. I know you won't want to. But I'm your dad, it's what I say. You just keep your nose down and let us worry." Dean was sure that Stiles wasn't going to listen. That's when Stiles caught sight of the Mark. "None of your business, kid, it's handled." Dean's tone was firm, and it was one he'd learned from one John Winchester. And he knew that Stiles would listen to.

"Okay, okay." Stiles said, and then after a worried look at him, he picked up the other sodas and went back to the library. Scott was eating pizza and laughing with their friends. Stiles put the sodas on the table and took his seat. Caitlyn looked at him, and moved to sit next to him. She asked him why he didn't want Carrie there. Stiles sighed. "I don't trust her." This was said after he made sure no one was paying attention. "She was raised for years by Derek. We don't know that we can trust him." Stiles knew that he was too distrusting, but this was about Scott's safety.

Looking at him, Caitlyn tried to assess if that really was the reason. It was hard for her to tell. Sometimes he was able to keep his real feelings secret. "You have to try and trust her. I know it's because of Scott. Everything you've ever done is to protect Scott." Caitlyn wasn't sure of her own sexuality just yet, but she knew that her big brother was going to marry Stiles. She wasn't in doubt about that at all. Caitlyn also was sure that her _mami_ was not glad about it just yet. "I can be okay with that because I know you and Scott are supposed to be together. Scott though, he wants to believe the best in people. He's going to want you to trust too."

All of what she said was true. Stiles sighed and reached for some pizza. He got some on his plate. His granddad made his excuses and went to go to bed. Stiles was also thinking about that Mark on his father's arm. Stiles was sure Castiel had given him hell for it already, and Stiles knew that if he tried to with Dean it wasn't going to help. He had to talk to Scott about it though. Dean may get to the point where they'd have to kill him. Stiles excused himself and went to get Scott, and took him to his room and locked the door. He turned to his boyfriend, and his eyes filled with tears. "Scott, my dad accepted the Mark of Cain." Scott gave him a confused look, so Stiles explained what it was, and that they had found it as a possible way to beat Metatron. "It is going to drive him insane, Scotty. My dad. I know why he did this. He is trying to keep anyone else from doing it, and he had decided it was our only shot." Stiles also knew it was because Dean still had such a low opinion of himself. "And he thinks that he deserves anything bad that happens to him. You know how this family works. If he gets dangerous, he's going to want us to kill him." He was full out crying now, and the reason John was back wasn't on his mind at all anymore. Scott took him in his arms, and Stiles was crying on his shoulder. He couldn't lose Dean again.

None of that was Scott able to process easily. He'd known Metatron was out there, but they'd gotten on to other things and he hadn't been the focus. "I can't… that's just crazy. I don't know why he's got such a low opinion of himself." Scott pulled Stiles to the bed. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and tugged him close. "You know I won't let anything happen to Dean." Scott just couldn't get why Dean would do this, despite what Stiles said. The part about protecting his family Scott got. But why he would take on the Mark of Cain without telling or letting Cas weigh in? "Does he know that you knew?" When Stiles nodded, Scott then asked if anyone else knew, and Stiles told him Cas and Crowley but no one else. Scott hadn't ever met Crowley but he was terrified of him. Scott could totally believe that Crowley hadn't tried to stop Dean from taking it on. He didn't ask his boyfriend how he knew what he knew, because he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Plausible deniability. Scott pulled back in order to look Stiles in the eye. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to Dean." This was an amazing promise, seeing as how Dean had wanted to kill him. But Scott got why he'd said that, it was what he knew.

Stiles did feel a little better, and he believed that Scott _thought_ he could protect Dean. "Scotty, I love you, but you're no match for Metatron. Even Dad with the Mark and the first blade might not be enough." He wasn't going to be talked out of not worrying about him. "Right now, the reason why Granddad is back isn't the important thing for me. It should be, since it might be connected to the alpha who turned you. But I haven't had him around, and now he is. And he can help us. And I know that you're going to be okay. I don't know that about Dad. He's already shoot first, ask questions later, because that's how Granddad raised him. This… isn't good. The Mark could really turn him."

Before Scott could reply, Cas knocked on the door. "Stiles? Scott? Family meeting in the library." Cas waited patiently and they came out a couple of minutes later. He saw that Stiles had been crying, and he told Scott to go on ahead and they'd be right there. Cas looked at his son. "You know, don't you?" He asked, and Stiles nodded. "You shouldn't worry about it. You and Scott just be teenagers. I won't let anyone hurt Dean, and you know that. We'll take care of letting John and Lydia know. I want you to promise me that you'll not do anything about this. Because I know you. You will do it anyway. And we don't want you to worry about this. You're too young to be a hunter, and you know that's not what we want." Cas kept his eyes on him until he promised.

Stiles was quiet the whole meeting, which was about John. They were discussing about how to ease him into the things Stiles barely paid attention, he was watching Dean. He couldn't stop thinking about the Mark. He was of course going to worry and try to find a solution despite what he'd told Cas. He couldn't not, Dean was his father. Stiles was already thinking of summoning Crowley and asking him to make a deal and get it off or something. An idea he didn't relish. That guy was a douche. Stiles would do anything he had to, however.

The next morning, Dean went down, with a hangover, to the kitchen. He found John there, cooking breakfast. "Morning, Dad." Dean said, heading straight for the coffee. "You sleep okay?" Dean wasn't wanting to draw attention to the Mark, he knew John would give him hell for it. Although he knew it was well deserved. It had been a stupid decision. He added some creamer to his coffee. Not a usual thing but he needed a sugar rush. "Dad, Cas told me that you offered to marry us. Now, I'm good with what we've got now. But Cas wants the ceremony. And I will do anything for him. So, thanks."

Putting toast in the toaster, John turned to face him. "Dean, I want you to be happy. And you and Cas are happy. I know you never told me officially, but I knew. And you know that. And if your son thinks I don't know about him and Scott, he's crazy." John chuckled and moved to flip French toast. "But that's not what you want to ask me. And I have things to ask you. What happened to Sam? How did he die? Nd why do you think taking on that Mark was a good fucking idea?!" John hadn't been able to believe it, he'd managed to get it out of Cas the night before. It hadn't surprised him oddly enough.

Sighing, Dean moved to grab a finished piece of bacon. "Dad, I know about the Mark being stupid." Then his voice got quiet as he had to tell him about Sam. "He… he and Jo and Ellen we all lost at once." He told him about the hellhound getting Jo badly enough she was dying. And Ellen and Sam getting caught up in the explosion. Dean's voice shook as he spoke. "That was four years ago." He'd given up hope that Sam was coming back. Or Ellen and Jo. "Sam and Jo had finally gotten married, too. Just two months before." That hurt to tell. Dean also knew that Lydia had been overjoyed by that, she'd been maid of honor. "It's been hard, Dad."

Putting some more pieces of French toast on, John's own eyes had brushed with tears. "Sam would be proud of all of you. And Lydia has grown into a very smart and capable young woman. And I know that's because of you. You have a very unconventional family, but you're doing good, Dean. I'm proud of you." It wasn't a surprise to him that Dean had such a good life. It wasn't surprising he was still hunting, either, even with having kids. Before he could add any more, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Cas came in. Carrie, Allison, and Caitlyn had all gone home, and Claire must still be sleeping.

"Oh, John, it smells great in here." Cas said, and then moved to kiss his fiancé, coffee breath be damned. Then he moved to get out some plates and silverware. Cas had a day of family relaxation planned, it was a Saturday. "I hope you kids have your homework done. We're going to blow off some steam today and just relax." Cas put the plates around the table, they didn't have much room, but it was too much food to carry out to the library, where 90% of the eating actually took place. He watched as Stiles moved to help his grandfather put food on plates to put on the table. Then he saw Dean had been crying and went to hug him.

Dean put is arms around Cas as well, taking in a deep sniff of him. Things had happened so quickly and he knew that he'd made a bad choice. And right now, he couldn't be upset that John was back. He was going to be a great asset. Dean was beyond worried about the Mark, and Metatron, but he had to believe they were going to defeat him, find out a way to get the Mark off. He lifted his head, and his eyes caught sight of his son, who was flirting with his boyfriend, but Dean could see the worry in Stiles' eyes. Dean knew Stiles wasn't going to stop worrying or let it go. He was going to research. Dean knew because it was exactly what he would do.

 _It's the way you bring me coffee in the morning  
And how you know just what not to say  
I don't need you to try and fix everything  
When I've had a bad day_

 _Make me feel loved  
Make me feel beautiful  
Make me feel dance around the room,  
Cinderella kind of magical.  
Make me believe that I'm all that you'll ever need  
Hold me close and make me  
Feel a million kinds of wonderful  
Baby, your touch, is more than enough  
Make me feel loved_

 _ **Author's note: So, yeah. I could have updated something else, but here this was. Got all kinds of Destiel and Sciles feels lately. I hope ya'll liked this, and another update may be soon, who knows. Still plan to bring Sam back, and possibly Jo. Also, if you hate or dislike John, this fic will not be for you. And I dislike Crowley myself, he may die. Just fyi.**_


	3. Make Me Feel Loved

Chapter Three: Make Me Feel Loved

The bed springs creaked, Dean and Cas were lying on the bed, making out. They were taking advantage of the fact that they were alone in the bunker. Their legs were tangled together, and Dean was kissing deeply in Cas' mouth. He sucked on Cas' tongue, causing his fiancé to groan against his mouth. He pressed his body tighter to Cas', their getting harder cocks brushing together through denim and cotton. Dean groaned and moved to kiss along Cas' slightly scruffy jaw. That was a turn on for Dean. Shivering, Cas' hips arched up to meet his. Dean moved his mouth along Cas' neck and then began to suck his collarbone. He wanted to mark Cas. But he did all of the time, it wasn't new. Dean sucked and nibbled, and Cas' hand moved into Dean's hair, moving through the soft silky strands. Dean's hand moved along Cas' abs, and then his fingers slipped below Cas' waistline and palmed him through Cas' silky boxer briefs. He was rewarded with Cas growing harder in his hand. Once he'd marked Cas' collarbone with a hickey, his mouth moved down to Cas' nipples. They were both already shirtless. Dean's tongue circled the areola as his hand moved up and down Cas' shaft. Cas' cock was growing harder in his hand. Dean sucked hard on Cas' nipple, and was rewarded with Cas' fingers tugging on his hair. Dean loved that. He moaned against Cas' nipple and his thumb moved over the tip of Cas' cock.

Before Cas could tell him to take his cock in his mouth, they heard noises in the hallway. Cas cursed, the kids were home from school. Cas groaned in disappointment and Dean moved off him with a curse. They both moved to put clothes back on. Cas tugged Dean over to kiss him. "More later." He said in a disappointed tone. Cas also knew Dean was going to tell Stiles exactly what he and Lydia had interrupted as well. Dean loved to remind Stiles that his parents had sex. Cas moved to lead them out of the bedroom, Cas wanted to see what had gone on with the kids at school. They always had a snack together.

In the kitchen, Dean found Scott and Stiles. Lydia wasn't there. Dean asked, "Where's Lydia?" She hadn't asked for permission to go anywhere after school. Dean moved to get a beer and smacked his son's hand as Stiles tried to take it from him. Dean cracked it open as Cas came in, going straight to get out some cookies and milk. Dean grabbed some chips as Stiles got out some sodas for him and Scott. "You fucked up my shot at boning your father." Dean told Stiles, who groaned and told him he was gross. "Cas doesn't think so." Was Dean's reply, earning him another groan. Dean sipped his beer and opened the chips. "Seriously, where's your cousin?" He asked again.

"She went somewhere with Carrie." Stiles replied, knowing that his father wasn't going to like that answer. John had gone out to get some easy cash. Stiles moved to sit at the table, Scott joining him. "I think it was just shopping or something." Stiles had been wondering if he should try and get a hold of Crowley. Even though he'd promised he wouldn't do anything about Dean having the Mark, he of course wasn't adhering to that. He was a Winchester. It's not what they did. Stiles grabbed a couple of cookies and bit into one. "And Dad, you have to stop telling me about you and Pop having sex." He told him, rolling his eyes. He smacked his boyfriend lightly on his arm as he chuckled.

Scott found that amusing, but he also knew that he would feel differently if it was Melissa's sex life being talked about. He kissed Stiles' cheek. "You could get him back by talking about our sex life." A blush covered his cheeks, he couldn't help it. Sex made him blush. Dean threw a balled up napkin at him, and Scott's blush grew deeper. He gave Dean a sheepish look. A part of him had always been a bit afraid of Dean. Which was funny, because he'd never been the least bit afraid of John, and Dean _was_ John, just younger. Scott reached for his own cookies. He bit into one, and wondered what they would tell him about their day. Jackson had been keeping a very close eye on him, and Scott was starting to wonder what he knew, or if he suspected something.

To fend off anymore sex talk, Castiel changed the subject. "How was school?" He asked. "I do hope you know you will be doing your homework before anything else this weekend." Since Melissa worked a lot, Scott stayed with them at the bunker a lot. Especially weekends. Since Melissa worked them a lot. Scott kept some clothes and things here. Speaking of Melissa, she was calling Cas right now. He moved out of the kitchen to answer it. "Hello, Melissa." Cas said, as soon as he was in the hall. "If you're looking for Scott, he's here, safe and sound." Why Caitlyn didn't stay at the bunker as well was a mystery.

"Castiel, I… I have…" Melissa was standing in the living room of her home with the son she'd believed had died in the hospital. Dustin, Scott's identical twin brother. Melissa was very angry at her ex-husband right now. More than she was on a daily basis. "I need Scott to come home. There's… there's been a huge development." Melissa had already let her daughter know she should come home as well. "I know Scott's going to spend the weekend with you…." She told him the whole story, Rafe taking Dustin away and making sure he got adopted because he didn't want two babies. Telling her he'd died. "If Dusty could stay as well, I'd owe you a huge favor."

Eyes widening, Cas had to admit, this was a _huge_ huge development. "That is… I'd like to say that I'm shocked, but in keeping with what I know of your ex-husband, it makes complete sense." It wasn't something that Cas himself could understand, because _any_ babies would be a blessing, but with Raphael McCall, it was in keeping with his evil personality. "We will bring him, Stiles will probably come as well." He knew better than to try and exclude Stiles. "And of course Dustin is welcome here. Caitlyn as well, even if she never takes us up on it." Cas thought for a moment. "Would you like us to give him a head's up? Warn him it's something big?" He asked, glad when she said yes. Speaking a bit more, Cas called his fiancé out into the hall to tell him first. "It… it was appears Scott has an identical twin." Dean's eyes rose to his hairline. "Apparently, Rafe made sure to get him adopted because he didn't want to raise twins. Used his FBI pull. Told Melissa the baby died. He's here now because his adoptive parents are gone and his adoptive grandparents didn't want to raise him." Cas shook his head. "She wants to be the one to tell him. And she's asked that Dusty be able to stay the weekend as well. I told her it was okay." Cas knew that Dean wouldn't necessarily jump for joy, but he'd go along with it for his son and fiancé. Dean was _beyond_ whipped. "We're to go now, and Melissa asked us to give him a head's up that something big has happened."

Grumbling a bit, Dean sighed. "Okay." He said, and they went back to the kitchen. "Scott, your mom called." Dean started, and Scott looked at him with wide brown eyes. "You have a twin brother. Identical." He said, and Scott's eyes widened even more as Dean explained that he was waiting at Scott's house. Too late he realized that he shouldn't have said the twin part. "Pretend I didn't tell you that, your mom will want to tell you." Dean said. "He's going to stay the weekend here too, we're going to go and pick him up." Scott and Stiles shared a look, and stood up to go with them out to the Impala. Dean was surprised.

The short ride to his house Scott spent wondering what it was going to be like having a twin brother. He was cuddled up to Stiles, his mind racing. He was angry at his father for having done this. Melissa had had to go sixteen years thinking her baby had been dead. This was worse than what he'd done to Scott. He was quiet as he said to Stiles, "I really thought Rafe couldn't get any worse." Scott felt his eyes well up with tears, and he turned to bury his head in Stiles' chest. He wasn't sure that he could handle this. It was so much. He was still dealing with being a werewolf, and Scott wasn't sure what Dusty would think. And would he know? Didn't twins have this special bond thing?

Wrapping his arms tight around Scott, Stiles said, "Don't focus on the Rafe's evil part. Focus on the you've got a brother you get to have back. And you've got room in your heart for him where his adoptive family doesn't. You are a great brother, Scott. It's gonna be weird at first, since he looks just like you, but it's also gonna be really great." Stiles really couldn't imagine what Melissa had gone through, thinking one of her babies had died. He also was a bit surprised Rafe had put the baby up for adoption instead of killing it. He let Scott cry it out, listening to his dads' conversation about the situation in the front.

When they got inside, Scott's brown eyes fell on a boy who did look exactly like him. Except for the few tats he had on his arms and one on his leg. On further thought, Scott had decided Dusty as lucky he'd not had to grow up with Rafe. Scott stepped forward, squeezing Stiles' hand tightly. "I'm Scott." He said, it was so strange looking into eyes that were exactly his. The same black curls adorned Dusty's head, and he had the same olive skin Scott did. Before he could offer his hand to shake, Dusty was hugging him tightly. Scott was too surprised to do anything but hug back. Their younger sister was nowhere to be seen, and Scott wondered why. "I'm sorry you lost your parents." Scott said, as he stepped back, noticing the rubber rainbow bracelet Dusty wore.

Dustin Riley looked into the face of his twin brother. It was so weird. This hadn't been something that Dusty had been prepared for. He liked having siblings though, he'd thought he was an only child. "I'm Dusty." He said, brushing hair out of his face. He was introduced to everyone else, and when he learned his brother's boyfriend had two dads, he grinned. "That's awesome. I come from New York, we've got a strong gay community. I'm glad you guys do too." Dusty bypassed Scott's words about his adoptive parents. They hadn't been accepting of him being gay. Dusty was glad to be away from them.

This was straight out of a soap opera. Scott wasn't sure what to say. "Are you gay?" Scott asked, wondering if it was because they were twins if it was yes. Dusty gave him a nod and a grin. Scott was surprised. "I'm bisexual." Scott said, this isn't what he thought they'd be talking about. Scott set his eyes on Melissa, who was looking overwhelmed. Scott knew that she had to get to work. "We've got to go back to the bunker, Ma's got to get to work." He said, and Dusty nodded, picking up his two bags. Scott thought it was sad that was all the stuff he had left in the world. Scott hugged his mother and they went back out to the Impala. This was going to be interesting.

The next morning, Scott woke up to Stiles being hung all over him. Scott didn't mind one bit. He lay there, thinking about Dusty. Scott let out a sigh, and Stiles woke up. Stiles moved to kiss him, morning breath be damned. Scott softly moaned into the kiss. Scott's hand went to touch Stiles' chest, so he could feel his heart beating. They kissed again, and Scott could feel his cock getting harder. They hadn't had sex yet. Scott was wondering if now should be the time. Scott moaned as Stiles' hand moved down between them and palmed Scott. He arched up into Stiles' touch. They were kissing feverishly, and Stiles moved to get on top of Scott, his hand cupping Scott's length as he kissed him. Scott's arms wrapped around Stiles' waist. Was he really about to have sex? Scott gasped as his boyfriend's hand moved into his pj bottoms, and into the red satin hipster underwear he had on. Stiles began to stroke him, and Scott's hips arched up and he grew harder in Stiles' hand. "Wait." Scott said breathlessly. Stiles looked at him with a confused and disappointed look on his face. "No, I just want to know who is going to top and who is going to bottom." Scott didn't really care which. All that mattered was they were going to have sex. Scott noticed Stiles hadn't stopped rubbing up and down his long hard length, and he was trying to focus on the conversation. "I really don't care who does what. The only thing that matters is that we're doing this together." They were each other's firsts.

Stiles kissed him again. "I actually really want you to top. I want you to be inside me. Claim me, make me yours." Stiles told him, and with a flash, Scott had taken off Stiles' clothes, and his own pj bottoms. Stiles got some lube, and Scott's hand moved to cup Stiles' tight ass. Two of his lubed up fingers carefully eased into Stiles' entrance. Stiles gasped and his hands moved over Scott's torso. They moved together, Scott's fingers moving in and out of Stiles. Stiles leaned down to kiss Scott and tell him he was ready for his cock. Scott grabbed some more lube and spread it over himself, and they both eased him into Stiles' tight entrance. They both let out moans, and they both began to move together. Scott groaned at the feel of being inside Stiles. Stiles squeezed around his boyfriend's cock, and they both leaned to kiss each other. Stiles' tongue slipped into Scott's mouth, and Scott's tongue met his. Scott's cock brushed up against Stiles' prostate, causing them to both cry out in pleasure. That's when Scott lost control of his wolf powers, and transformed. Stiles pulled back just in time, avoiding being bitten by Scott's fangs. Stiles was truly amazed though, Scott was that into it. That he lost all control. His claws scratched a bit at Stiles' hips, and that got them both to come. Stiles gasped out Scott's name, and leaned down to kiss him again.

They both froze as they heard Dean on the phone, walking by Stiles' room. When he didn't knock and ask if they were awake yet, Scott leaned down to get an old towel and wiped off his abs and Stiles' cock. Scott could still hear Dean on the phone due to his werewolf hearing. "He's on the phone with Lyds." He said, hoping that she wasn't going to get in trouble for going out with Carrie the night before. And she'd apparently spent the night with her. Scott didn't think they'd care so much about that, he and Stiles slept together every weekend. Scott moved to pull his panties and pants back on, and grabbed a Beacon Hills High tee shirt and pulled it on. "Do you think Dean'll yell at her?" He asked, he was too shy to refer to what they'd just done.

Stiles shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. But possibly." He didn't think Lydia was going to care, she'd been waiting for Carrie to come back for a long time. Stiles pulled on a pair of pj bottoms and a tee shirt. "You are so shy." Stiles said, moving to kiss Scott. "You changed the subject so we wouldn't talk about making love." They had lost their v cards to each other. Stiles put his arms around Scott's waist. "I love you so much. I've been wanting to do that with you for such a long time." He pressed his lips to Scott's, kissing him deeply. Sucking on Scott's tongue. It caused them both to shiver. That's when there was a knock at the door, and they heard Dusty's New York accent saying it was time for breakfast. Stiles called back they'd be out.

Scott led them out of Stiles' bedroom, and they joined Dusty. Scott wasn't sure what to think of Dusty yet. But of course, Scott did his best to see the good in everyone. It kind of surprised him that Dusty was gay. He didn't know that it could work that way, that two twins could both be into boys, even if Scott was into girls too. They got to the kitchen, where Cas was unpacking breakfast burritos from Taco Bell. Scott grinned. "Thanks, Cas!" He grinned, there was an extremely large number, with it being all males here. John and Dean joined them, and they introduced Dusty to him. Scott pulled out an egg, cheese, and bacon burrito and took a huge bite. While he was chewing, everyone else descended, Cas pouring juice and coffee. Scott thought Caitlyn was missing out on the sense of family and fun that went on at the bunker. Scott wanted to ask about Lydia, but Dean seemed pretty chill right now, and he didn't want to anger him. Scott took a sip of orange juice. "What do you want to do today?" He asked Dusty. "We should get to know each other." He said, and reached for another burrito. There were also hash browns from McDonald's. He grabbed a couple of those. Stiles was eating he noticed, but not as much and with a large cup of coffee. Scott didn't feel the need for it.

"I don't know, what is there to do around here?" Dusty asked, reaching for more hash browns and a glass of apple juice. If this was what it was like at the bunker when Melissa was working, Dusty got why Scott stayed here. He set his eyes on Dean's father, Dusty wasn't having a hard time at all believing that supernatural creatures existed, and that people had been brought back from the dead. Dusty thought John seemed very taciturn, and Dusty didn't think that was a bad thing. He wondered how long he'd been dead before they'd brought him back. Dusty assumed it was someone. You couldn't have people coming back from the dead without magic. Dusty turned his gaze back to his twin. "I like bowling. I noticed an alley on the way here. I kick ass at bowling." Dusty met Stiles' eye then, and he wondered what the other was thinking. He couldn't get a grip on Stiles just yet. Dusty wanted to like him, he could tell how much Scott loved him. Dusty was actually kind of jealous. He'd never even been kissed. Dusty _really_ wanted to be kissed. "Maybe I'll get lucky and there'll be a really hot guy there." Dusty said, a grin overtaking his face. He reached for more food. Why Caitlyn didn't seem to want to hang out here was beyond him. This place was great. Dusty felt eyes on him and met Dean's eye. He just looked back at him, he knew what the man was doing. He was trying to assess Dusty's character. Dusty knew he didn't have anything to worry about. He was a good kid.

"Bowling? Really?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes. "But if you want, we could go. You'll beat Scott for sure, he's awful at it." Stiles wanted to be alone with Scott all day, but he knew that wasn't possible. Scott wanted to hang with Dusty. Not that he could blame him. Dusty was his twin brother, and he'd not known until now. Stiles couldn't take time away from Scott with Dusty. Stiles loved him too much to do that. He also couldn't take his mind off Dean and the Mark. Stiles couldn't stop. He had been racking his brain to figure out how to get it off. He couldn't lose his father. Especially now Cas was human.

Watching his son, Dean got more coffee. "You guys should definitely go. And I'll give you some pizza money." Dean knew what Stiles was thinking. Stiles was trying to come up with a way to get the Mark off, despite what he'd promised Cas. Dean knew that's what he was thinking because Dean would be doing the same in Stiles' shoes. His son was more like him than he was Cas. Dean got another hash brown. "You could text Lydia and see if she and Carrie want to go." Dean watched Stiles still, who looked out of their realm with his thoughts. Dean pulled out some money from his wallet and gave it to Scott. His son's boyfriend grinned and thanked him. Dean hoped they'd actually go.

Another hour and a half later, Scott, Stiles, Dusty, Lydia, and Carrie were at the bowling alley. They were waiting in line. There wasn't a lot to do in Beacon Hills. Dusty was looking around, and his gaze fell on a guy a bit ahead of them in line. He poked Scott. "Scotty, who's that?" He said in a low voice. "He's gorgeous." Dusty said, his tone a bit in awe. When Scott told him it was Jackson Whittemore and he was supposedly straight, Dusty licked his lips. "It doesn't hurt to ask him out." He reasoned. Jackson wasn't alone, he was with a Hawaiian guy and a girl with long curly black hair. Scott told him they were Allison and Danny. "I hope he's not with either of them." Dusty said firmly.

To Scott's surprise, they ended up on the lanes next to Jackson, Danny, and Allison. Scott introduced them to Dusty, giving an abridged version of the truth. "Dusty will be going to school with us." Scott said, his eye catching Lydia going for a blue ball. Scott knew that she didn't really want to be here, it was because Carrie did. Scott also saw Allison's eyes watching Lydia. He really hoped that situation wasn't going to blow up in their faces. He'd had enough drama. Dusty was shamelessly flirting with Jackson, and Scott hoped that would be okay too. This was just a bit too high school. Even if Scott knew it should be. Scott chose his own ball, feeling Jackson's eyes on him. Scott knew Jackson suspected something about Scott being a wolf.

Jackson knew that the twin brother was jonesing for him. He wasn't sure what to do about it. Jackson did think Dusty was gorgeous. He had this aura. It was different from Scott's. Plus, he was so punk rock. Complete opposite of Jackson. That was kind of hot. He looked at Dusty. "It's nice to meet you, Dusty." Jackson said, giving him a sly smile. He wondered if he should accept should the other boy ask him out. Jackson usually didn't go out with younger anyone. But Dusty was really turning him on. Stiles was glaring at him, and Jackson could only look back with a cocky expression. He enjoyed pulling Stiles' chain.

"Anyone ever told you how gorgeous those blue eyes are?" Dusty asked, ignoring the groans of Lydia and Carrie. He kept his eyes on Jackson. The older boy just gave him a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow. "Because they are. Can I get you a drink? My fake ID is _very_ good." Dusty would have to find a guy here to make him a CA one. Dusty grinned as Jackson declined. "Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." He told him. Drinks had been ordered, and Dusty did notice Stiles was getting drunk. Dusty wanted to advise against it, but he also knew that he couldn't exactly sound like he wasn't a hypocrite. Dusty could see the worry on his brother's face. They shared a look.

"Can we just bowl?" Lydia asked, her tone a bit exasperated. Lydia had no patience for anything that involved Jackson Whittemore. Lydia didn't want to have to hear that flirting going on. "If you don't get a move on, I'll show you how flirting is done, Dusty Riley." Lydia told him. Her gaze fell on her girlfriend and she kissed her. When she pulled away, she met Allison's eye. Lydia knew the other girl had a crush on her. Lydia thought Allison was beautiful, but she had Carrie back after so long apart. Lydia wasn't going to do anything to fuck that up. Their gaze held for a moment or two, and then broke. Lydia started putting in their names on the computer.

Scott moved to put his ball in with the others', and he knew that Lydia was only saying that because it was Jackson being flirted with. Scott also had seen Allison's eyes fall on Lydia. He knew that he couldn't stop anything if it blew up and he hated that. Then his eyes fell on his boyfriend. Who was getting shit faced. Scott pulled him away to talk to him privately. "What are you _doing_? Dean is going to _kill_ you if he finds out." Scott didn't want to get drunk during the day. He knew how much stress they were both in. He got _why_ Stiles was, even if he thought Stiles shouldn't be. "I get it. Why you need to get your mind off things. But you'll end up regretting this, and you know that you will." He just hoped Stiles would listen.

Folding his arms, Stiles looked at him. "Please, Scott. Let me 'ave this. I could be losing my _dad_." He said, his words slightly slurred already. Stiles' eyes got a bit misty. "I can't let Dad go all dark side. He wants us to _kill_ him if he does. How can he _want_ us to do that? He's my dad. Him and Pop are supposed to be married. My dads will finally be official." Stiles hated the look of pity in his boyfriend's eyes. He sighed. "I know what our family motto is. The family business. But it's also family don't end in blood." Stiles hated this whole mess. "I have to get that Mark off his arm. I'm thinking of summoning Crowley."

"Are you effing crazy?!" Scott gasped out loud. "You can't do that!" Scott had a healthy fear of the King of Hell. Scott in no way wanted him involved. Even if he knew he already was. Scott shook his head firmly when Sitles tried to protest. "No. You've got to figure something else out." Scott insisted. The demon hadn't killed any of them yet, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't hesitate to. Scott wasn't one to _want_ people to die, but he did have to admit that he was surprised Dean or Sam hadn't killed him years ago. "Look. We both know your promises to your dads mostly mean nothing. That's the Winchester way. But promise me you won't summon Crowley. I mean it."

The fact that Scott refused to cuss 90% of the time was truly adorable. Stiles' beer muddled brain kept whirring, and his brown eyes stayed on Scott's face. Stiles knew that his boyfriend was serious. Stiles knew that if he promised, he'd have to mean it. He didn't want to have to mean it. Sighing, Stiles held up his fingers in the Boy Scout way (not that he'd ever been one) and said, "I promise I won't summon Crowley." He didn't miss Scott's tiny shiver as he heard the name. Stiles hated that Scott was so scared of him. But Stiles got why. Crowley might be a douchebag, but he _was_ the King of Hell. Then, something else came to the forefront of his muddled brain. "Am I crazy, or are Dusty and Jackson going to hook up?"

A shrug. "I don't know. Jackson was flirting back, but that doesn't mean much." Scott was already starting to tell that Dusty was the kind of guy who didn't give up. Scott started them back to the group. "Dusty won't give up, I can tell. But as long as Jackson is okay with the attention, it'll be okay." The others were calling for them, it was Scott's turn. He made a face and moved to play. His mind was still reeling as he did so. There had been so much that had gone down. And the full moon was coming up. That was on his mind, too. Scott wished that he could stop worrying. They had a plan to keep him from hurting anyone. Scott rolled the ball down the lane, not surprised when it didn't knock anything down. And he wasn't going to use his powers.

About three hours later, the entire group was at a pizza place near the alley. It also was the joint Claire worked in, and Allison was nervous. While she had a crush on Lydia, it was clear that wasn't going to happen. And she had of course noticed how gorgeous Claire was. They were deciding on how much pizza to get when Dusty nudged her, asking if she was staring at Claire. A blush covered her cheeks. "Um, maybe." She said, hiding her face for a moment. When she'd pulled her hands away, she said, "It's complicated. I think she's so gorgeous, but I've kind of still got a crush on Lydia, but she's got Carrie back." Allison hadn't been around for Carrie's time in town before. She had moved to town only about a year ago. She had to admit, Carrie was a beautiful girl. And if the stories were true, Lydia hadn't ever _not_ been in love with Carrie. Allison knew that she'd probably never had a chance. Or with Scott, who'd clearly been in love with Stiles his whole life. Allison explained all of that in a low voice to him. "So, what if Claire likes someone else? I don't think I can take it." Allison liked Dusty. He was nothing like Scott. Despite the identical twin thing. Allison had to admit, she wondered what it must be like to have one. Dusty had some tats and his hair was a bit longer though. You could tell them apart.

"Girl, you can't live in fear. Just ask her. I know she's Stiles' sister, but it doesn't hurt to try." Dusty told her. "Like, I like Jackson. I'm not going to give up. I mean, he flirted back." Jackson was on the opposite side of the table from him and two seats down. Dusty really wanted to get to know him. Why he felt such a strong connection already was surprising to him. Dusty cast his glance at him, and then turned back to Allison. "I'm not a good judge, since I'm gay and I have no attraction to girls whatsoever, but she's pretty from what I can tell. And you are gorgeous. That hair is to die for." He told her. "You've got to just have some confidence and just go for it." Dusty couldn't understand girls to save his life. They were always letting something get in the way of them going for something they wanted. It was crazy. Dusty knew guys were capable of that as well, but not as often. But it also wasn't always a good thing. Guys being too confident could result in rapes. As Allison was seemingly mulling over what he'd said, Dusty watched Jackson flirt with Scott to piss off Stiles. That was kind of funny. But only kind of. Dusty knew that Stiles would hit him if he got angry enough. Dusty loved Jackson's eyes the most. They were blue, and reminded him of the ocean. Dusty loved the ocean. In New York he'd loved going to Rockaway Beach. He brushed curls out of his eyes. God, the boy was so gorgeous. It just wasn't fair.

Meanwhile, John was taking out the kitchen trash when he saw his son Sam walking towards the bunker. "What the fuck?" He said, and Sam noticed John and started towards him. John didn't care how it had happened, just that it had.

 _Gone all my life  
Worried about my soul  
Brimstone and fire, stories I've been told  
Then I saw Grace right before my eyes  
I should break through those gates  
And fall from the sky_

 _I don't really care where  
I go when I die  
_' _Cause I just found heaven  
Singin' Halle, Halle, Halle, Halle, hallelujah  
Singin' Halle, Halle, Halle, Halle, hallelujah_

 _Sins wash away  
Dark turns to light  
Your body is a temple  
So take me inside, oh  
I feel no pain, pleasure's all mine  
You give me a taste of eternal life_

 _ **Author's note: Okay. I had this started Chuck knows how long ago. I'm glad I got it finished. Chuck bless Pride month. XD. I actually haven't decided how Sam's back, but it might just end up being one of those unquestioned things. Jo is next. Other than that, I've no idea what will happen next. Hope ya'll are hanging in!**_


	4. I Feel No Pain

Chapter Four: I Feel No Pain

A hush fell over the Bunker as John and Sam walked down the stairs. Lydia was coming in behind them, and her eyes fell on her father. "Daddy!" She cried and hurried as quickly down the stairs as she could in her heels. Her tiny body attacked him, but she didn't sway him at all, he was very solid. She hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest. "I don't even care why you're back. Maybe Mom will come back too." Lydia said, and moved back so everyone else could hug him too. It was strange. Lydia didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. She was just glad that he was here.

Dean got his turn with his baby brother, and he hit him hard in the shoulder after he'd hugged him. "Do you know how fucked up what you did was?" He asked. "Jo told you that she didn't _want_ you to stay with her and Ellen. Do you know what you did to your child? I couldn't…" Dean's green eyes had filled with tears. "I couldn't… I couldn't tell her it was going to be okay, because it wasn't _ever_ going to be okay! Ever. You just left her here, without her parents!" Dean wasn't going to bring up that he'd felt the same as Lydia had, and he wasn't known how to help her. He couldn't help himself. He'd been so despondent, Cas had tried his best to help, but he'd been out of ideas on what to do. Dean folded his arms.

Looking back at Dean, Sam wasn't sure what to say. No one else could do anything. He looked at Dean, his own green eyes filling with tears. "Do you think it was _easy_ for me? I didn't want to go. But Jo was dying, Dean. She was my wife. And I knew you'd take care of Lydia." Sam was shaking, he was that upset. "I know you love Cas enough that if he died, you'd go too, so you didn't have to live without him. So don't act like you don't know _exactly_ how I felt." Sam wasn't trying to claim that what he'd done hadn't been selfish. He turned away from his brother and looked at Lydia. "Lyds, I will understand if you're angry with me. But I couldn't see Jo die and have to live without her." Sam didn't know if Lydia still felt that way about Carrie Hale, but she had at one time, and Sam knew that she might be able to commiserate. "I'm not trying to make excuses. But I do ask you to at least _try_ and see where I'm coming from." Sam knew how hard it had been for her. Because he'd been through losing his parents, and it had been so very hard. Sam didn't even remember his own mother, since he'd lost her when he was only six months old. Sam couldn't tell which way Lydia might be leaning. He tried to keep from crying.

This Lydia wasn't sure how to respond to. She folded her arms. Lydia knew what her uncle wanted her to say. She loved Carrie enough that she got what Sam meant about her mother. She had never tried to find her birth parents. She loved her parents. "Daddy, I do get how you feel. It was really hard to live without Carrie all of those years. I'm not mad at you. For the record, I I never was. Despite what Dean wants me to say." Lydia's eyes fell on the man who'd helped raise her since her parents had died. She didn't know how she was going to deal with him, he was going to be angry until further notice. Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're back."

Stiles, who had been quiet up till now, moved to wrap his arms around his uncle. He hugged him tightly and managed to keep the tears at bay. He didn't know why Sam was back, but he didn't care. "I'm glad you're back, Uncle Sammy." Stiles brushed his hand over his chin as he backed up. "Can I talk to you privately?" He was going to tell Sam about the Mark of Cain Dean had gotten on his arm. He knew Dean would avoid trying to tell him about it for as long as possible. Stiles was willing to deal with anger from Dean about it if Sam spoke to Dean. Which he was sure that he would. To tell him how angry he was about it, and Stiles knew that he would. They both walked far enough away into the library. "Dad's got the Mark of Cain." He said without preamble.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, and Stiles told him the whole story, about how Metatron was the new big bad and they had done it to try and defeat him. Then he told Sam that Scott was now a werewolf and had a twin brother. Sam could hardly believe how much had happened while he'd been dead. Sam looked at his nephew. "I am sure that your dads made you promise not to do anything. I'll help you. I won't tell them I know. I'll let Dean tell me when he's ready." Sam was used to a lot of subterfuge with his older brother. "And I always knew you and Scott would be together. I'm happy for you. And I know Scott won't hurt anyone."

A look of relief palled Stiles' face. "Thanks so much for believing that. Dad kind of had a cow." Stiles folded his arms. "I love Scott so much. I get why you did what you did, too. If Scott died I would die, too." Stiles said, and speaking of Scott, he came walking up, his brown eyes full of tears. "Scott, baby, what is it?" Stiles asked, going to him instantly and wrapping his arms around him. Scott told him in halting words that Rafe had just shown up. Stiles instantly got angry. "I'll kill him." Stiles said, and moved to go back towards the entrance, Scott trying to protest. Stiles walked right up to Rafe, despite his dads trying to hold him back. "You get the _fuck_ out of my house."

Scott was the one who succeeded to pull Stiles back out of Rafe McCall's face. He looked into his father's face. "You… why are you here? You promised Ma you'd never ever come back." His voice was shaking. "You can leave, or I'm going to tell everyone what you did. And not just about Dusty." Scott said pointedly. Rafe looked back at him, completely innocently. Scott was scared. He knew he was completely safe, no one here would let Rafe hurt him. But he was still scared. "You need to go. Now." His voice was still shaky, but not as bad now. Scott was trying so hard to keep his fangs from popping out. Rafe was FBI, that would be bad. Scott felt Stiles' arms wrap around his waist protectively.

No one seemed to be able to guess why Rafe was here. Rafe looked at his son. Dusty, his other son, was also glaring at him. "I'm here because of the murders, Scott. And I know you're the one who's doing it." This caused the room to erupt. Dean shoved him, hard, and the man fell to the floor. "Scott isn't doing this. You're wrong. I don't know where you heard that, but if you knew your son, you'd know he isn't capable of murder. You want an excuse to have power over him or something. And I'm not going to let you walk out of here with him." Dean told him, pulling a gun out from under the library table and pointing it at Rafe. "You try, and I'll blow your brains all over the library. We know you abused him."

No one moved. Scott was surprised that Dean had pulled a gun. He reached out to touch Dean's shoulder. "Don't kill him. You'll get in huge trouble." Scott then looked at Rafe. "I'm not a killer, Rafe. And you do know that. You want to have power over me again. Don't try to deny it." This is when Rafe's demeanor changed, and fangs popped out, as well as his claws. Scott's mouth dropped open. "Did _you_ do this to me?!" He cried out, and thew himself at his worthless father, too quickly for anyone to stop him. His claws had torn into Rafe's face before Dean could pull him back. Rafe then dove for Stiles, and at first they could only hear Lydia's scream, but then it was Stiles' cries of pain. Scott screamed when he saw his boyfriend hit the floor. A battle ensued then, Dean, Cas, and Sam jumping on Rafe, and Lydia and Dusty rushed to Scott and Stiles. Scott was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was already starting to heal. Stiles was becoming a wolf. Scott looked up, Rafe had tossed Sam, Dean, and Cas aside, and was moving towards his son and Stiles. Scott stood. "You won't do anymore hurting." Scott snapped, his rage boiling over. He didn't want to, but he would kill Rafe if he had to. "I will kill you. Don't make me."

"You can't kill me. I'm an Alpha." Rafe said, his fangs and claws still out. Before he could get any closer to Scott, there was a loud noise, and blood was seeping through a wound in Rafe's chest. As he fell, dead, John could be seen on the stairs, holding a huge rifle. "Werewolf bullets, pure silver." John said, and it was kind of quiet for a long moment. Scott moved to Stiles, grabbing at him. "I'm so sorry, baby." Scott gasped, tears were falling from his face. "It's going to be okay. You just have to learn how to control it." His eyes met Dean's, they were wide and wet with his own tears. He leaned down to kiss Stiles, his fangs and claws put away.

Stiles was in complete shock. He had been bitten. And by _Rafe McCall_ of all people. He was already healed, and he looked at his hands, they were claws. He barely heard Scott tell him that if he flexed, they'd be put away. He tried, concentrating hard, and his hands turned to normal. He reached up to feel his face, no wolf signs there, either. He let Scott help him up. No one had spoken, everyone seemed to still be in shock. Stiles leaned on Scott, his brown green flecked eyes falling on Rafe. He spit on his body, and then he lifted his gaze to John. "Thanks, Gramps." Stiles said, his hearing was that much more stronger, and that was very weird. He wondered if it extended to minds.

Dean was barely holding in his anger. He moved to Stiles. "Are you okay?" His voice came out strangled, and when Stiles gave a dazed nod, Dean turned to his fiance and his brother. "We've got to burn him. What's burned can't come back." There were loud protestations at this. "No! He tried to kill us and bit my son! There will be so discussion! He also made sure that Dusty wasn't raised with his brother. He never told Melissa her baby died! If anyone deserves to be burned at the stake, it's this guy. Let me!"

"He raped me!" Scott's voice rang out over all of the voices. Everyone froze. Scott's eyes were wet. "Every day for four years. I don't want the possibility that he might come back. Let Dean burn him." Scott said. His tone had gone quieter as he'd been speaking. His face was in Stiles' neck though. He was clutching Stiles like he'd never hold him again. Scott hadn't ever thought that Rafe would have been the one who had turned him. Scott just wasn't sure why he was still a wolf, since the Alpha who had turned him was dead. He'd started to cry, his shoulders shaking. Lydia moved to them and wrapped her arms around both of them. He was still shivering with fear.

It took Dean six times to get Scott free from the group hug. He was still crying as he looked at Dean. Dean looked into Scott's eyes. Which were still yellow from transforming. "I will burn every inch of his body. I will _not_ let him hurt you anymore, even if he _does_ come back somehow." After a long moment, Scott threw himself into Dean's arms. Dean hugged him back. The kid was shaking with fear. Dean had known that Scott found him scary, but this isn't the same. Scott was _terrified_ of this man. Dean whispered in Scott's ear. "It's okay to be scared. I'm terrified most of the time, and I mostly know what I'm doing." Dean couldn't even imagine.

Dusty moved to his father's body and spat on it. Then he went to Scott, and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I can't take away the pain, and I wish that I could." Dean, Sam, and Cas had all picked up Rafe to take him outside to burn his body. Dusty reached down and laced his fingers with Scott's. "We're getting you comfort food. If I know Dean, there's something greasy in the kitchen." He was wondering what to tell their mother and sister. Because Melissa already hated him, and was having a hard time with Scott's being a wolf. And the fact that Rafe was the one who had done it. Dusty, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all went to the kitchen. Lydia was texting Carrie to fill her in on the new events. Dusty found leftover Chinese and began to heat it up.

Scott sat on Stiles' lap at the kitchen table, burying his head in Stiles' neck, Stiles' arms moving around his waist. He was mostly in shock. It was not something he'd expected from his day. John had gone off angry, no one was sure where. Scott spoke, his voice shaking. "It was a nightmare. And I never was able to tell Ma about…. the….. the rapes." His voice was faltering more as he spoke. "She only knows that he beat me. That's why they broke up, he nearly killed me when I was eight." This was all for Lydia and Dusty, Stiles already knew. "He wasn't supposed to ever come back. That was the deal with Ma not pressing charges." Scott had felt so relieved for eight years. Rafe had been gone, and he and his family'd been safe. His eyes filled with tears, and he begins to cry again. Dusty brings the food and drinks over, but he didn't lift his head. Scott cried softly on Stiles' shoulder, wondering what was going to happen now. He didn't know, and he also didn't know how to tell Melissa or Caitlyn. As far as Scott knew, his baby sister hadn't been abused. Scott had never once thought about it in a it wasn't fair way. Caitlyn didn't deserve it either. Scott never put himself first. He knew that's one of the reasons that Stiles loved him so much. He finally lifted his head to look at everyone else. He leaned to wipe his wet eyes.

Reaching out, Lydia touched Scott's arm. "I'm so so sorry, Scott. I can't even imagine going through something like that." Lydia forked up some chicken. Dusty sat down next to her. The little stuff she'd been agonizing over seemed just that, small. Her eyes fell on Dusty, whom she knew was thanking his lucky stars that he'd not grown up with Rafe. Lydia wasn't sure what to say. She had never seen Scott look so _broken_ before. She could only watch as Stiles puts a container of chicken fried rice in Scott's hand and tells him to eat. Lydia watched them, and she could see how devastated Scott was. Lydia also could see how much in love they were. Lydia thought of her parents then. Lydia got why her uncle was pissed. She did. Then she saw her phone buzzing. It was Claire. She excused herself to talk to her as to not upset Scott more. "Claire, I don't know what you want, but you need to come home." She told her cousin what had gone down. Lydia was pacing the bunker hall in her heels, making clicking noises. She ran her hand through her perfect hair, and it fell down her back. "Stiles is a wolf now too." Lydia said, catching sight of her dad and uncles coming back in. She met her father's eyes, and she mouthed to him it was Claire. He gave her a slight smile and followed Dean and Cas to the kitchen. Lydia closed her eyes. "Seriously, Claire. It's messed up right now." She put her hand over her mouth.

"What the fuck?" Claire asked. "What do ya'll do when I'm not here?" She was already moving quickly around her hotel room, grabbing up her stuff. "Don't…. Don't let anyone stop Scott if he has to restrain Stiles." She herself had eaten some rabbit. It could be hard at first to control your powers. "He needs to pick an anchor. I told Scott the same thing. And if I know Scott, Stiles is his anchor." Claire couldn't get to the bunker for at least eight hours. "I can't get home for at least eight hours, I'm in Texas." Claire had killed an entire vampire nest. She was proud of herself. She had been calling to let them know she was coming home. And that the news of Dean having the Mark of Cain was getting around. He could be in danger. But that could wait for now. She grabbed her bag and ran out to her car. Shit was always seeming to hit the fan. "I've got to drive now, I'm coming. I'll see you later." Claire hung up and started the car. Claire wasn't at all that shocked that Rafe McCall had been the one to turn his son and Stiles. Not when he;d gone out of his way to get rid of Dusty. Claire really hoped that Stiles could handle being a werewolf. She knew her brother, and she wasn't sure that he could. Claire really didn't want their family to go through more loss.

The next morning was a school day. Lydia and Carrie were both at Lydia's locker. Lydia was telling Carrie how things were at home. "It's crazy. Stiles is a wolf now, Dad's back, and Dean's angry with him. You would think that he'd've worked through his anger in the years that Dad was gone." Lydia couldn't say 'dead'. She'd never been able to use that word when talking about her parents and her grandmother. Lydia reached for Carrie's hand and laced their fingers together tightly. "I get why my dad chose to… you know, with my mom. He knew he couldn't live without her. I couldn't live without you. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through besides losing Mom and Dad."

Carrie leaned out to kiss her. She wanted Lydia to know how much she loved her. "I couldn't… I had a very hard time living without you too, Lydia." Carrie told her, as sincerely as she could. Carrie squeezed Lydia's fingers. "I'm glad that your dad is back, though. And maybe now that Scott's dad is dead the murders will stop." Carrie didn't want to say that it was probably her uncle Peter. Mostly because she didn't have any proof that he was the one. And Rafe may have been lying about turning Scott. Why, Carrie didn't know, but he _did_ know her uncle. Carrie knew how corrupt those men both were. Carrie kissed back when Lydia leaned to kiss her again. Then, they were joined by Scott and Stiles. Carrie gave Stiles a nod.

Stiles just looked at her with no expression. He still didn't trust her. Stiles was trying, because he knew that Lydia wanted him to. Stiles just was having a hard time because of her being a Hale. He was holding Scott tightly. "Caitlyn is staying home today, and Dusty's going to get registered for school next week." Stiles felt that Dusty was just using Rafe's death to get out of school. Dusty didn't love Rafe, or think that he hadn't deserved to die. Not that Stiles disagreed. He was having a hard time adjusting to being a werewolf. But he did like the idea of Scott being his Alpha. Which of course he was. "I tried to talk Scotty into staying home, too, and he's too stubborn." Stiles glanced briefly at his boyfriend, whose face was buried in Stiles' neck. They had slept wrapped around each other all night long. Stiles knew Scott was going to be very clingy for awhile. "Melissa tried to talk him out of it, too." Stiles' father was helping them with the right channels dealing with Rafe's death. Stiles didn't try and make Scott lift his head. "Could you try, Lyds? Tell him he's got a very good reason not to be in school today." Stiles wasn't surprised when Scott shook his head sharply, still buried in Stiles' neck. Stiles stroked Scott's side. "Bae, he abused you for years. You were his son. It's okay to be upset."

"I shouldn't miss a day of school." Scott's voice was strangled, he sounded like he was crying. Scott finally lifted his head, but he still clung tightly to Stiles. "I know Ma said it was okay, but I'm far enough behind in chemistry and english." He said, and then all four of them fell silent as Derek Hale approached them. Carrie looked surprised to see her older brother, Scott noted. "What do you want, Derek?" Scott asked, it was never good when Derek showed up. He could feel his heart pounding as Derek said that he knew Stiles was a wolf now. Scott looked at him. "I don't know how you know, but he's _my_ beta. You don't get either of us in your pack."

Derek had no plans to tell Scott how he knew. He looked at Scott. "That's not why I'm here. I know your father told you he was the one who bit you. But he wasn't. He wanted you to think that." Derek hadn't been a fan of Rafe. But Rafe had been somewhat close to Peter, Derek's uncle, and so that was a big reason. "You still have to be careful." Derek knew that Peter was the one who'd bitten Scott. Peter was the one who'd bitten Rafe. Derek wasn't sure how Peter was even alive. He'd been in the fire that Kate Argent had set on the Hale house. Derek and Carrie hadn't been home at the time, thankfully. "I know that you don't trust me. But I'm telling the truth. And I don't want you to be dead."

Stiles was the one to answer. "Okay, Derek. You've put in your two cents. I've got this. You can go." Stiles looked at him until he held up his hands and walked away. Carrie gave Stiles a glare, and then went to follow her brother. Stiles looked at Scott, and said, "Fuck it, we're leaving. You need to grieve, Scotty, bae." Stiles said, torn. He kind of wanted Scott to make it an Alpha order that they stay, just to feel how that felt, but he also didn't because Scott truly was upset. Stiles' grip tightened on Scott and started leading him outside. To his surprise, Scott didn't fight him, he just let Stiles tug him.

They got back out to Roscoe, and Scott moved to get into the passenger seat. He tossed his bag behind the seat. "We can't go to the bunker. You told Dean and Cas we were going to school." His eyes were red rimmed and his voice was hoarse with misuse. He'd been quiet since they'd burned Rafe's body. Scott didn't feel like talking about anything. He felt guilty that he felt good about Rafe being gone. Scott knew that he shouldn't. Rafe had abused him in the worst way possible. Why shouldn't he feel relieved? Scott sighed and brushed his hand through his messy curls and tried to keep from having a full on panic attack.

"We'll find somewhere. Just breathe, babe." Stiles planned to take them to his place. His dads had already left for work, and they would be okay hanging out there. Stiles started the Jeep and pulled out onto the road, deciding they'd need some breakfast first, so he headed towards their one Burger King. Scott didn't say anything, and Stiles knew that he probably wouldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Rafe, Stiles knew. He pulled into Burger King and they got out to go inside. Stiles ordered their breakfast, Scott seemed to be in shock and was only going through the motions. Stiles wasn't surprised. Scott was feeling all kinds of emotions. Stiles took their food and tugged Scott to sit down at a table.

Scott reached for his breakfast sandwich and hash browns and opened it. He had orange juice, Scott wasn't a coffee person. He took a bite out of his sandwich, moving as if in slow motion. Scott looked at Stiles as he sipped his juice. "I love you." He said, and he meant it more than he'd ever meant anything. Stiles was doing all he could do to take care of him through this. Scott knew that he wouldn't make it through any of this without Stiles. His mother disciplined him sometimes by grounding him from Stiles. Scott was quiet another long moment and then spoke again. "I couldn't make it through this without you. And I can help you with your powers. We can help each other." It was the most he'd said since the night before.

Stiles had dug into his own food and he'd gotten coffee. He was a Winchester, it was just what they did. "We _are_ going to the bunker. No one's going to be there for a few hours. We'll be okay. Dad and Pop will understand if they do find out." Stiles sipped his coffee. "You know that I love you. And you know that I'll do whatever you need me to." Stiles couldn't imagine a life without Scott. They'd been best friends since they were four years old. Scott had been there for Stiles when his birth parents had died, and Dean and Cas had adopted him. Even if Scott only been eight, same as Stiles. Although he was a few months younger than Stiles.

That's when Scott's phone rang. It was Melissa. He guessed she knew they were skipping. "I'm okay, Ma." Scott said, as he answered the phone. He was still a bit on autopilot though. "Stiles is taking care of me." Scott knew his mother wouldn't want to hear that, but it was the truth. "We're eating and then we'll be at the bunker. I promise, I'll go to school tomorrow." Scott promised. He always did his best to be as honest as he could. They had told her about Rafe's death. Scott had reluctantly told her about Stiles being a wolf now, too. He'd not wanted her to say that Stiles was too dangerous to hang out with, despite Scott having been turned first.

"I'm not mad at you, Scott." Melissa said, once he'd stopped speaking. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That Stiles is okay. I just got done filling out the paperwork for your brother to start school next week." Melissa was glad Rafe's death aftermath was being handled by the Winchesters and Jody Mills. Melissa was at work, she worked very long hours. And there'd been a ten car pileup, they were full up. "I know he was abusing you for four years of your life, but he's still your father. I assume that this isn't easy on you." Melissa was beyond relieved. Scott had been in a coma after that infamous fall down the stairs. And now all the lost time she had with Dusty. Rafe had been evil.

Finishing his sandwich, Scott said, "I'm… I'm in shock. I don't really know how I feel. It's still sinking in. And I'm worried about Stiles." Scott said, and Stiles looked up to mouth that he was fine. Scott finished his hash browns as well. Then he sipped his juice. "We'll be okay, I think. At least for today." The full moon wasn't for a few weeks, and Scott was sure they could both control themselves until then. They had lots of time to learn to keep their powers at bay. Scott had been using Stiles as his anchor, like Claire had suggested. Oh, Claire, she might still be at the bunker. Scott tried to filter his thoughts. "I'm going to be okay in the end, Ma. It's just going to take a little time." He wasn't scared anymore, of Rafe at least.

After a few minutes longer, Scott hung up with her and they moved to leave. Scott wanted to curl up with Stiles and watch tv. Just try and get his mind off the whole mess. And Scott knew it wasn't over. It was far from over.

 _ **Author's note: Here we are! Don't get used to updates that are so close together. Too many muses in the brain that need attention. Not sure what will be next for this fic. We'll just have to see.**_


	5. Off the Deep End

Chapter Five: Off the Deep End

A week later, and Scott was still really fucked up over what had gone down. Melissa had been letting him stay at the bunker during the week and the bunker on the weekend as the plan. Right now it was Friday and the full moon was the following weekend. And another kid was dead. Someone named Cory. Scott was laying on Stiles' bed, drinking from a huge bottle of Johnnie Walker and smoking a joint. Stiles was watching him with an eyebrow raised, but for once, not speaking. Scott took another hit. "Dean's not gonna get mad, is he?"

Stiles noted that his boyfriend's tone suggested that he didn't care. While Stiles got why Scott was doing what he was doing, he didn't think it was a very good idea. Stiles sat on the end of the bed. He had already mastered picturing Scott as his anchor and he was able to control not transforming. Stiles was waiting patiently, (okay, not really) for Scott to give him an Alpha order. "You really want to test his ability to let you get away with anything right now?" Stiles asked, still arching his eyebrow. Stiles really didn't know how to help Scott right now. He was _trying_ , so hard. He just wasn't sure if he was doing it right. Stiles just knew that he had to keep trying. Because Scott was _fucked._

This is when the man in question came down the hall. They were supposed to keep an open door policy. Dean leaned on the door frame. "You really should cool it with that, Scott." Dean said, but his anger wasn't in his tone. "You boys aren't to leave the bunker tonight. And I mean it, Stiles Winchester. Your uncle and Dad are off on a case, Lydia is at Carrie's, and Cas and I are going out. We're taking a breather." Dean didn't want to leave them alone, and Claire refused to babysit. Normally, it wouldn't be a huge deal, but Scott was majorly off the rails, and neither of them had turned yet. Dean was hoping they wouldn't. He moved further into the room and sat on the bed. Scott sitting up and Stiles moving to sit next to him. "I know you're not going to like it. Being here and not allowed to go out. But I'm worried about you. _Both_ of you." Dean was quick to stress. "Scott, I'm not trying to tell you how to feel. You're a part of this family. You know you can always talk to me. I know you think I'm scary sometimes." At this Scott flushed deeply, and he was already flushed from the alcohol. "But I'm not scary for you. You shouldn't ever feel anything but safe with me." Dean had been extremely worried about him. Scott wasn't dealing well at all.

Sharing a look with Stiles, Scott put out the roach. He was pretty wasted and toasted right now. Scott brushed a hand through his hair. Stiles was holding the other one. Scott wasn't sure what to say to him. "It's okay if we have to stay here. I'm too wasted." Scott believed that Dean meant everything he said. "I'm not scared of you, Dean. You saved my life twice. Rafe…. he can't hurt me anymore." His eyes had filled with tears. Scott was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again. "You let me stay here. You let me be with Stiles. And I love him so much. He's my soulmate. Sorry if that scares you. But I do feel safe here. More than I do at my own house." Scott's voice was shaking.

Dean reached out and squeezed Scott's shoulder. "I have just been worried about you. I wanted to let you know that you can come to me. I know it might be hard to talk to your mom, since she's still getting used to all of this. But you know this is my life." He stood. "Your dad's waiting. I'm gonna go. When Dusty gets here, make him do the password." He then looked at Stiles. "Get some food in him before he drinks anything else." Dean left them alone, he didn't even know where they were going. Cas wouldn't say. Dean wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Time with Cas was time with Cas. And it was time that they weren't going to talk about the Mark. That was going to be nice. He moved to go and meet Cas.

Stiles definitely agreed that Scott needed to eat. "Pop's right, babe, you should eat something. Before you end up throwing up." Stiles knew that Scott was trying to deal. He was glad that Scott felt safe in the bunker. Even if he didn't get why. Since Rafe had gotten inside. Stiles reached out and took Scott's hand. "Come on, we're going to the kitchen. Lydia did the shopping." Stiles was probably one of the only kids in America who was _allowed_ to have a fake ID. It was like the old days when kids could pick up alcohol and such for their parents. Scott moved with him, looking at him heavily.

When they got to the kitchen, Scott sat at the table, and Stiles started making them some blts. Scott look a long sip of rum and then Stiles took the bottle away. Scott got some chips and and opened the bag. He also grabbed some sodas and sat down. He wasn't sure what to say to Stiles. "I didn't do my English homework yet. I need your help on _The Outsiders_." Scott hadn't been sure what to think of it. He had to start doing better in school. This is when they both jumped as Dusty came in. "You were supposed to text." He admonished his brother. Scott took a sip of his Coke and Dusty moved to sit with him. "Even if you know how to get in." He added.

"I did text you." Dusty told him, and shook his head as Scott pulled out his phone, and nodded. He mumbled something about Dusty had. Dusty got up and went to Stiles. "How much has he had to drink?" Dusty asked, as he moved to help Stiles with making the blts. He wasn't surprised when Stiles told him it was at least two and a half bottles of rum. And several joints. Dusty couldn't really say anything to Scott about how to deal with anything he'd gone through. But Dusty didn't think this was the best way to do it. "He's got to lay off or Ma is going to kill him." Dusty met Stiles' eye, and he knew that Stiles agreed. Dusty moved back to the table with a plate of sandwiches and Scott pulled two of them on his plate. Stiles sat down too, and Dusty watched his brother as he dug into a sandwich, and Scott seemed out of it as well as drunk. "Scotty, are you okay?" Dusty asked, knowing that Scott was going to lie and say he was fine. Dusty knew that he was very far from fine. Dusty met Stiles' eye again, and Stiles gave him a helpless look. They were both out of their depth. Dusty knew that Scott had to get through this his own way, but this was probably the wrong way. Dusty wasn't at all surprised that Dean hadn't tried to stop him. As long as the kids didn't try to drive he was mostly okay with them imbibing at the bunker. Dusty kept his eyes on Scott, who was eating and trying to snake back his bottle of alcohol from Stiles.

"'M fine." Scott told his brother, and took a big bite of a blt. He didn't want to talk about anything that had gone down. He knew the full moon was coming. And he was kind of freaked. Even though they had a plan. Scott was impressed that his boyfriend seemed in complete control of his powers. It was like Bella Cullen or something. Scott was seemingly okay with controlling his own, using Stiles as his anchor, but he wasn't sure he was as good as Stiles was. Scott couldn't really think coherent thoughts at the moment. "How come you're a little late? You go to Beacon Hills High now, too."

It was Stiles who answered. "He was probably flirting with Jackson." Dusty thew a chip at him. Stiles had no doubt that Dusty and Jackson were going to end up at least fucking. Dusty was a persistent guy and Jackson was apparently seemingly liking it. Stiles knew that _he_ wasn't happy about it, but Scott seemed to think it was a good idea. But Scott was the one of them who trusted everyone. Which was truly amazing to Stiles considering what Scott had gone through already in his sixteen years on the planet. That was part of the reason that Stiles had fallen in love with Scott. There was no one like Scott that Stiles had ever met. He had to believe it would be okay.

Meanwhile, Lydia and Carrie were lying on Carrie's bed, making out. They hadn't actually had sex yet. Lydia was hoping that today would be the day. She sucked on Carrie's lips, and their legs were entangled on the bed. Lydia moved her hand up underneath Carrie's shirt, slowly inching up towards Carrie's right breast. When Carrie made no move to stop her, Lydia slipped her hand under the cup of Carrie's bra and took the breast in her hand. Carrie groaned and arched her hips up to meet Lydia's. She twisted the nipple lightly, and then they were both moving quickly to get their clothes off. Lydia lowered her mouth to Carrie's breasts, her mouth working on the nipple of one and her hand cupping and stroking the other. Carrie arched up under her touch, and then Lydia moved down to Carrie's sex, her tongue moving along the wet folds, and a finger slipped inside. She moved it in and out of Carrie as she licked and sucked Carrie's sex, avoiding her clit for the moment. Carrie cried out Lydia's name and her hands went to her own breasts. Lydia let her tongue slide over to Carrie's clit then, two fingers moving in and out of her sex at the same time. Lydia's other hand was fingering her own sex, and Carrie came then, with a large gasp of Lydia's name. They flipped spots, and Carrie moved to the closet, getting out a strapon. After securing it on her waist, she put on some KY jelly and eased into Lydia.

"Oh, Care, fuck!" Lydia cried out, her hands going up to her tits. She cupped and kneaded them as Carrie's hips set off at a rapid pace. It didn't take long for Lydia to come, and it was twice. Carrie moved out of her, working the strapon off. She wiped it off with a towel and put it down by the bed. Then she moved back to lay next to Lydia. "Wow." Carrie said, and it was all she could say at first. She didn't know why they'd waited so long after Carrie had gotten back to town. "I love you. That was amazing." Carrie told her, turning to look at Lydia, who seemed in shock.

Lydia turned to look at her. Carrie hadn't turned. She wasn't trying to look at that as a bad thing, but she was kind of doing exactly that. It didn't matter that Carrie hadn't lost control over her being in the throes of passion. She had been _born_ a were, she had had years to get control of the beast inside her. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "I love you too. And that was everything I thought it would be." She hadn't actually had sex before. She'd been saving it for the right person. Although maybe in the back of her mind it had always been Carrie. Lydia ran her hand between Carrie's breasts. "You're my first."

That was a surprise to Carrie. Especially since Lydia knew her way around a vage. "I'm touched, Lydia. Really. I've only had sex once before. I was drunk. It just kind of happened. She wasn't really good for me, either." Carrie shivered at Lydia's touch. "I'm starved. I'm ordering Chinese." She said, and Lydia agreed. Carrie got up, grabbed her phone, and moved downstairs naked, ordering the food. In the meantime, she wanted some cookies. Thank God her brother Derek was out. He would have lectured her her for at least an hour about having sex. Carrie knew it was hypocritical of Derek, he'd been a but younger than she was.

The following morning, Sam and John had gotten back to the bunker. Dean was the only one up, making breakfast in the kitchen. John went on to bed, and Sam went to talk to Dean. Dean kept his eyes on the eggs and bacon he was frying. Sam saw the three empty alcohol bottles. "What the hell, Dean? I thought you were going out with Cas! I know you've got an iron stomach but even for you that's too much." Sam put down his bag on the counter, his green eyes on his brother. They still weren't really speaking. Sam had been trying, and he'd also been trying to give Dean space. Maybe that was the bad move, if this was the result.

A long pause. Then Dean turned to face his brother. "Those are Scott's. I _was_ with Cas, maybe you should stop fucking assuming!" He told him, and he was trying to keep even more anger out of his voice. Dean moved back to the food. Family would be up soon. "I told him it was okay since they weren't driving. You've been gone for years, _I've_ been raising these kids. And Cas. I don't need you judging me for how I'm doing it." Dean snapped, as Cas came in then. He was wary and moved to say good morning to Dean. "Just go, Sam. Go get some sleep. I can handle things."

No one moved for another long moment, and Sam left the room with his bag. Cas moved to make coffee, surprised Dean hadn't already. "You two need to work things out." Cas told him. His tone was slightly admonishing. He knew how stubborn both Sam and Dean could be. But Cas didn't like this. They should be focused on the fact that Sam was back. They had been about John. They should be with Sam as well. Cas accepted the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast that Dean handed him. He went to sit down, this time Stiles coming in. Alone. That was surprising. Scott hadn't been far from Stiles' side ever. Especially with what had gone down recently.

"Morning, Pop, Dad." Stiles said, and picked up a plate of breakfast and a Coke. He moved to sit with Cas and dug in. Stiles had seen his uncle, and he knew Sam was angry about something. He also knew better than to ask why and what about. Stiles hadn't fallen off the turnip truck yesterday. Stiles cracked open his Coke. "Guys, I don't know what to do to help Scott. He's… I've been doing my best to keep him to be sober. It's hard. During the week, he doesn't touch anything, but once the weekend comes it's time to drink and smoke pot." Stiles knew that Dean was going to be more concerned than he was angry.

Sighing, Cas said, "You have… Scott shouldn't be choosing that way to deal with his feelings. You can't force him to talk, but that's not the best way." Cas sipped his coffee as Dean joined them, covered plates on the table for the twins. Cas moved over so Dean could sit next to him. Cas forked up some eggs and took a bite. He looked at Stiles. "I don't know how he feels. Not really. But you are doing all you can, I know. Because I know you, Stiles. You have loved that boy since you were four years old. No one can ever say you haven't done your best to help him, love him. You'll both make it through this. I know you will."

Mulling this over, Stiles spoke again. "I just, I see him suffering. And I can't stop it. It's killing me." Stiles had also mostly stopped thinking about the Mark of Cain. Stiles toyed with his fork. "I can see the pain in his eyes. On his face. I know that he's never free from it. For awhile he was, because Rafe was gone, and time healed it some." His voice was shaking as he spoke. Stiles ate a piece of bacon. "But then Rafe came back, and all of that happened." Stiles couldn't imagine the pain Scott was going through. "I know he feels helpless, and so do I. I can't do anything to help him. I also can't get him to talk about much of _anything_. Not just about this. Scott had never been this quiet with me." Stiles had to admit, it was scaring the _fuck_ out of him. He knew that he couldn't force Scott to do anything but he also knew how much Scott was hurting and keeping it all bottled up inside. It wasn't going to end well, if it kept up like this. Scott put his head in his hands and tried to keep tears from falling. Stiles was quiet. "I'm really scared that I'm losing him. I know that sounds crazy but I can't stop feeling it. I can't lose him. I love him, and he's my Alpha." Despite the fact that it was true, it felt odd to say.

This was out of Dean's realm as well. "I know you want to marry him. You can stop pretending that you don't. You just have to be patient. You aren't losing Scott. And Cas is right. You're doing all that you can. This is just a hard time. No one would expect Scott to come out of all that unscathed." It was truly something Dean had no idea how he'd deal with it if it was him. Before Dean could add anymore, they could hear Scott screaming in his sleep. Stiles got up first, and took off running for his bedroom. Dean and Cas followed, wanting to make sure Scott was okay. His screams had also brought Dusty, Sam, and John to the room as well.

Stiles had gotten to the bed, and he put his arms around Scott, who was shaking and he was crying. Stiles brushed curls off Scott's forehead. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here. In fact, everyone is here. You're okay. It was just a nightmare." Stiles hated seeing Scott like this. Dusty had moved to Stiles' bathroom and came back with a cup of water. Scott drank it absentmindedly and buried his head in Stiles' chest. This is when Stiles told them all that he had this, and they all drifted off. Stiles put his arms around Scott. Scott was still trembling. Stiles brushed his hand across Scott's back. "You're really okay, babe. You're in the bunker. Rafe's gone. He's not coming back. You just need some time to adjust." Stiles hated all of this.

Scott was shaking and shivering and he kept his head buried in Stiles' chest. He couldn't stop crying. He knew that he was okay. He knew that it was just a nightmare. Scott sniffled ashe tried to catch his breath. "It just felt so real." Scott managed to say, letting Stiles lay him back on the bed, moving with him. Scott immediately snuggled up to Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and buried his head in Stiles' neck. "My brain knows he's gone. I know that. But I… I just can't stop picturing what happened. And I'm still a wolf, so clearly he isn't the one that turned me. And now he turned you. I didn't want this for you, baby." Scott's whole life had changed, and he wasn't sure if he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Scott took hitching breaths, trying to calm down. "It was over. I mean, Rafe was gone and I thought it was over. And then all this happens. I don't…. I don't want to be a wolf. I want to be normal. And now I can't. And my abusive dad turned you. You've never done anything to deserve to be turned into a…" Scott had to stop and blow his nose. "A monster. I might hurt someone accidentally. I don't _want_ to hurt anyone." Scott was so angry and he realized that he'd been holding that in. He'd just been trying to deal with his new situation. And the shock.

"Hey. You aren't going to hurt anyone. You're Scott. You're like Captain America. There isn't anyone like you in the world. You are a hero. And you're going to be a great Alpha. I know I didn't ask for this, either, but I'm glad to be your beta." Stiles was waiting for the first time they had sex with both of them being weres. Stiles knew that was going to be the best sex ever. "I wish I could take away all this pain and fear. But I can't. You didn't deserve what he did to you. You know that, don't you? Because you are precious, Scott. Unique. You didn't deserve for him to use you like that." Stiles hated the man and was beyond glad he was dead.

While he knew everything Stiles said was true, it was still hard to believe. Scott managed to stop sniffling and crying. His stomach began to growl. "I guess I should eat. But I don't want to be around everyone. Can you bring me something?" Scott asked, and Stiles agreed. Once Stiles had left to go do that, Scott lay back on the bed, finally breathing normally. Scott didn't feel like he could talk to anyone about what he'd gone through. He knew that none of them had gone through it. And while that was a good thing, it also meant that they couldn't know how he felt or how to help him. Scott just wished that he could stop feeling this way. He wanted that time he'd lost back.

Monday morning, Dusty was at his locker, and Jackson Whittemore was walking up to him. That Allison girl behind him. "What's up?" Dusty asked. He gave Allison a smirk and then a smile, and he wondered if Allison was trying to pretend she was straight. Dusty knew that she wasn't. "I have a class to get to. And _Mami_ actually will kill me if I don't go. So what's going on? Make it quick." He said, as he closed his locker door. Dusty still thought that Jackson was gorgeous, but with his worry about Scott, it had fallen by the wayside. Dusty had too much else to consider.

"I was just wondering what you've got going on tomorrow." The next day was a teacher conference day and so school was closed. The news of Rafe McCall's death had gone around town, and Jacks was wondering how they were dealing with it. That was out of character for him. Jackson wasn't usually one who worried about others. Except his best friend Danny. "I thought we could go out. On a date." Allison was here for moral support, but he also thought she was going to ask about Stiles' sister. Which Jackson thought was crazy, her family hunted werewolves, and Claire _was_ one. But Jacks wasn't going to try and get mixed up in that mess.

Leaning against the locker, instead of heading off for class, and looked at Jackson. "You want to go on a date with me?" Dusty asked, his brown eyes meeting Jackson's blue ones. He was trying to assess if Jackson was serious. Dusty's curls fell over his forehead. He didn't move to move them, he knew that Jackson loved them. His eyes were on them quite often. On Scott's too, really, but Dusty knew that Jackson knew he wasn't going to get Scott. He was just going to have to deal if Scott was who he wanted. Although Dusty didn't think that's what Jackson wanted. Dusty just thought there was something about Scott that Jackson was trying to figure out.

"Yes. With you. Why is that so hard to understand? I mean it. I know I've flirted with Scott before, but I did that to get on Winchester's nerves. Because we can't really stand each other. But I do. I want to go out with you." Jackson felt Dusty's tats and the few piercings were very sexy. You could tell that Dusty was Scott's twin, but Dusty had more of a grunge rocker style. It didn't help that Dusty sang and played guitar. That made him sexy. At least, to Jackson, it did. "I thought we could go bowling, see a movie, eat, whatever. I'm up for most anything." Jackson said. He didn't know what would grab Dusty's attention. Jackson actually wanted to run through some lax plays, but he knew Dusty couldn't help with that.

This seemed like Jackson meant it. Dusty started walking down the hall, expecting them to follow him. They did. Dusty looked over at Jackson. "If you mean it, okay. Then I'll go out with you." Dusty wondered if this was something he should run past the Winchesters. Because what if it _was_ trying to figure out if Scott was more than he seemed? Dusty really wanted to believe it was that Jackson found him gorgeous. Because Dusty really did like him. Why he couldn't really say. Jackson seemed a total and complete douche. He wasn't trying to hide it, which Dusty also found hot.

They agreed to meet at noon the next day and decide from there what they would see or do. Then Dusty went off to class. He knew his brother was going to get in trouble, he wouldn't be at school today. Dusty knew it was because the full moon was tonight. Dusty didn't know why everyone was so damn worried, he knew Scott and Stiles were both going to be fine. They weren't going to hurt anyone. The plan was to lock them in Stiles' room just in case, though. Dusty knew it was during the week, and Scott was supposed to be at home with him, Caitlyn, and Melissa. But the bunker was better equipped to help keep Scott and Stiles inside. Dusty ducked into class just in time.

The bell rang at the end of the day, Dusty was at his locker. He jumped a bit in surprise when his baby sister just appeared at his side. "Hi, Caitlyn." He said pointedly, knowing she'd get the message. Next time she should announce herself. Especially with the whole murders thing going on. "You need a ride home?" He asked her. Caitlyn was a popular girl, more than Scott was as a boy, and she almost always had a ride anywhere. Dusty doubted that she would say yes. He changed out his books as he waited for his sister to tell him what she wanted. She'd been acting scared of Scott since he changed, and Dusty had noticed. She had to know Scott wouldn't ever put her in danger.

"No I don't need a ride." Caitlyn said. "I want you to join me and tell _Mami_ that Scott should just stay at the bunker. Because I don't want Scott or Stiles around." Caitlyn knew how much of a bitch that she sounded. But she couldn't help it. Scott scared her now. She couldn't be with him. He scared her now. So much that she had thought it twice. Caitlyn held her books against her chest. "Please, Dusty. I know that Scott can't help being what he is. But I can't…. he might hurt me. Even if he doesn't want to. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be put in the position to be… accidentally bitten." She saw Dusty's eyes rise to the top of his hairline. She knew a lecture she didn't want to hear was coming. Dusty _loved_ Scott.

Dusty whirled around to look at his baby sister. "Scott would _never_ hurt you. You're being bigoted! And I can tell you for a fact that Stiles is in complete control of his powers. He isn't going to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. I can't believe that you're doing this. I'm around Scott all the time and he's never once hurt me. Our dad almost did, and Dean stopped him. Dean and his dad. They help people. They don't hurt people. And you _know_ that that's all Scott has ever wanted to do. Is help people. You are being such a bigoted spoiled brat. I won't talk to Ma with you about Scott."

As she stormed off in a huff, Dusty saw Lydia striding down the hallway. Her cheeks were flushed with a blush. Dusty fell into step with her. "What's with you, Red?" Dusty asked, she'd been hard to reach in the past few days. Unless you were her father or one of her uncles. None of the kids were allowed to ignore parental figures. Not with all that was going on. Dusty watched her, she seemed happy, too, and that was new for the Lydia Dusty knew. She wasn't usually a show your real emotions kind of girl. He brushed his hand through his black curls as they got out into the cloudy sunshine. Dusty had a car, it was a 57 Chevy Bel Air.

Lydia looked up at him. "Nothing is with me. I'm just happy." She had been that way since sex with her girlfriend. And they'd skipped last period to have sex in a classroom not being used. She knew she couldn't get rid of the after sex glow. But Lydia wasn't going to tell him she'd had sex with Carrie for the second time around. She caught his skeptical look and just smiled back at him. "You mind giving me a ride home?" She asked. Dusty shook his head no, and she followed him to his car. Lydia didn't really _want_ to go home, since the tension was still off the charts, but she knew that she had to. She'd get in trouble if she didn't come home some days.

When they got to the bunker, Dean and Sam were fighting in the library. Dean was the one who currently had the floor. "Again, Sam, you _chose_ to leave the family. You left your daughter parentless. I had no idea what to do with my own kid, let alone yours. No one is saying don't handle Lydia your own way, but Stiles is my kid. Cas and I have the say in what goes. Now, do I want him to obey you, Dad, and other authority figures? Yes. When it's called for. But you are not in charge of what _my_ kid's boyfriend does when he's here. I am. And Cas is. We always discuss things with his mother. So you aren't going to go and tell Scott what he can and can't do here! He's scared about the full moon."

"Stop! Dad, make Pop cut this out!" Stiles said, and Cas moved to take Dean's arm. "We can talk about this later." Stiles took Scott's hand and they moved off to his bedroom. Things were going to be okay. Because they _had_ to be.

 _All I feel now  
Is the weight of the day  
I need you with me  
To push it away_

 _We disappeared into each other  
Colors appeared and bleed into one_

 _Fade into me, fade into you  
Two of us melting together  
Until we become something new  
We can't escape  
And watch the world chasing to find us  
Both of us hidden from view  
If you fade into me, fade into me_

 __ _ **Author's note: Glad I got an update done for ya'll. Sorry it's a cliffhanger. I also didn't forsee Caitlyn being like she is, either. We'll have to see how that goes together. Scott's 'dealing' will continue to be like it is for awhile. Just know that if you keep going. And Dean might end up being taken over by the Mark soon, too. Hope ya'll found something you liked. Claire and Allison might end up being a thing, possibly. I've been playing Claire gay for two and a half years. I'm SO SO glad it's canon. I called that bullshit! XD.**_


	6. Fade Into Me

Chapter Six: Fade Into Me

 _He's been my king since we were sixteen  
We want the same things  
We dream the same things  
Alright, alright_

 _Kisses like a king  
His walk so lean  
And every jaw drops when he's in those jeans  
Alright, alright_

 _I know, I know I know for sure  
Everybody wants to steal my boy  
Everybody wants to take his heart away_

They got through the full moon. Locking both Stiles and Scott in Stiles' room had been a good successful plan. It was now a couple of days later and the whole family was in the kitchen of the bunker filling plates with food from Burger King. Stiles was watching Dean and Sam, they were still off.

"Thanks for dinner, John." Scott said, he had filled his plate with onion rings and two Whoppers. John had asked him to call him 'Grandpa' but Scott was having a hard time doing so. Not because he didn't care or didn't respect him, it was just that part of him was still a bit scared of him. But Scott knew that John was a very good man. Carrie was still with them, and Claire had even come home. Scott was surprised that Allison hadn't come over. But her parents were in town, so that made sense. She was on a shorter leash. Scott knew Claire had a thing for Allison.

"You're family. You don't have to say thanks." John told him. There was no doubt in his mind Scott and Stiles were going to end up married. He couldn't stop them, he and Mary had been young too. They were going to eat in the library, it was bigger. John was concerned about how Sam and Dean were going to act through this dinner. It was Friday, ad they were for once all here. Even Dusty was here. John knew there was something new bothering that kid, and he couldn't figure out what it was. It was also something that John knew Scott was unaware of. Dusty told Scott everything. So this was odd.

Dean led them into the library, and he tugged his fiance in the chair next to him. Dean said, "Let's talk wedding stuff." He didn't want to talk about wedding stuff, not really, but he knew that it wasn't going to start any arguments. Dean was all about giving Cas what he wanted. "Cas might have decided on the church he wants." Beacon Hills only had so many churches. Dean wasn't a fan of God or churches, but he'd do anything for Cas. And Dean, while he was angry at his mother for things he had found out after she'd died, knew she'd appreciate him having a church wedding. And Dean knew that John did, too. "It's nice, they've got a really beautiful area with the pulpit. I don't know the terms." Dean said, shrugging as he took a huge bite of his double Whopper. Dean didn't know how things were going to clear up with him and Sam. Dean knew that he was having a hard time letting it go that Sam had chosen to go die with his wife. Dean knew that it made him sound hypocritical, since if Cas had been dying he might have done the same, but it had been incredibly selfish and not at all what Jo would have wanted. They'd left Lydia behind. She was their only child. Dean and Cas had not been prepared to raise her along with Stiles. Dean hadn't known how to raise a girl. Cas had been great with her, but that didn't mean that she hadn't needed her parents.

"That's great, Dad." Stiles said. He was tearing through a double Whopper. He had fries, so kissing Scott would be better. Stiles was a bit bummed that Scott was chewing on onion rings. Stiles was also ready for his dads to get married. But to him, it truly didn't matter because they were still a family. That was always going to be true. Stiles, after catching a glance from Claire, Stiles asked Cas, "You pick out colors yet, Pop?" Knowing that Claire would kill him for asking. She wasn't a girlie girl, and would be happier in pants or a suit. This was at least not the Mark talk.

Knowing that Stiles was half asking to get to his sister didn't stop Cas from replying. "Not yet. I can't decide between pink and white, which your father is against, or black and yellow." Cas had a thing for bees. Stiles grinned at him, hoping Cas would pick that one, Cas knew. Because he knew Cas loved bees, and Claire would hate it. Cas brushed crumbs off of his chin. "Don't worry, I'll narrow it down and pick something." Cas assured him. He wanted Dean to kick in his opinions, but he also knew that Dean was doing this _for_ Cas. Giving him the whole wedding thing.

Dean, who was finished with three burgers and two onion rings, said, "Whatever you want, babe." Dean said this with a wary eye falling on Stiles. He'd found a demon summoning spell under Stiles' bed the other day. Dean hadn't been _trying_ to snoop, he'd been looking for dirty clothes to wash. He knew what Stiles was going to do with it. He was going to summon Crowley. To get the Mark off of Dean's arm. Dean couldn't figure out how to bring it up to him. Dean was not a sneaky parent. Even more so because Stiles was gay. No teenage pregnancies. But Stiles couldn't do this. Dean had to stop him.

The rest of dinner passed by quickly, and Dean and Cas found themselves in their room with the tv on. Cas could tell that Dean was holding something back from him. Something that he knew. Cas wasn't angry, he was sure it was because it had to be new information. Dean was having a hard time dealing with it. "Find anything good on tv?" Cas asked his fiance, knowing it was either a cartoon, horror movie, or a Western. Since he'd been with Cas, no more Asian busty ladies or whatever. Cas moved to take off his slacks, and then this shirt. "I really think you need a day or two to relax before you start another case."

This got Dean to turn and look at him. "I don't need to rest, Cas." He was glad the door was locked, he was wearing red lacy boy shorts. Just for Cas. He was hoping that Cas would notice and jump him. Dean was eating a cookie from a plate of cookies. "I'm fine, Cas. We should go get something." Dean knew why Cas was being like this, he was worried about what the Mark was going to do. But Dean still had all of the control, and he needed the distraction of work right now. They hadn't left Beacon Hills in a little while. Then something else occurred to Dean. "Do you think that you shouldn't leave the kids alone right now?" Dean could get that, and it wasn't just because of the fact that he knew about Stiles' plan. He also knew that Scott didn't know about it. Scott wouldn't want Stiles to do something that stupid and pointless. "Because Dad'll be here. He told me he'd stay back or the kids if you and I wanted to catch a case." He said. Dean set his eyes on his fiance as he got another cookie. Cas had that look on his face that told Dean that he knew something that he didn't. Dean wasn't sure what to do with that look right now. He didn't want to have to tell Cas about Stiles' plan. They'd have to talk about the Mark, and that would be bad.

Watching Dean, Cas wasn't sure what to bring up first with what Dean had said. All of it needed to be addressed. And whatever Dean was keeping to himself. "I don't care what Dad said. Stiles is our child, and Scott is his soulmate. They need us right now. You need to be here for him. Stiles is also a new werewolf. He needs us." Cas wasn't _trying_ to guilt him, but he knew that this was the way to do it. Cas looked at Dean, who looked like he was nervous, and decided to give him a poke about him hiding something from him. "And there is something you're keeping from me? You've been acting guilty lately." Cas told him firmly.

The guilt trip didn't make him feel all that great. Dean ate another cookie, trying to decide if he was going to have to give in to Cas. Even if he wasn't wanting to. But he might have to to avoid looking like an asshole. Dean was also squirming on the secret he'd been keeping. He opened with that like a dumbass. "I found out Stiles is going to try and summon Crowley to get the Mark off." Dean watched as his usually calm fiance got as angry as Dean had never seen. Cas immediately got up, pulling on his robe, Dean trying to stop him. "Cas! Not now, babe." Dean used his best, Cas couldn't refuse him tone. But it appeared not to be working, because Cas kept on.

"Stiles Matthew Winchester!" Cas said loudly as he knocked on his door. It was opened almost immediately. Stiles didn't usually get middle named. Cas set a glare on him. "Where is it? Your ingredients and spell to summon Crowley." Cas said at Stiles' confused face. "Give it here, _now_." He knew his tone was scarily angry. Cas waited until Stiles had handed him everything before he started yelling now. "You promised me. You promised me that you would just let us handle it and you be a kid. How am I supposed to be able to trust you now?" Cas asked. He handed the bag of supplies to his fiance and looked at Stiles. "I have never been so disappointed in you." Cas said, and he saw Stiles' expression fell a million degrees. Dea was the one who yelled. Not Cas. This was something that hadn't happened often. "You are officially grounded until further notice. And don't even _think_ you can get away to sneak out because your father and I will be here." Cas heard Dean's barely audible sigh. He kept his gaze on Stiles. "And I very much wish Scott could go back home. You are a _very_ lucky young man, that Melissa works." Cas wouldn't punish Scott and Dusty to go home and be there alone or with Caitlyn.

Stiles hadn't known they knew. And Scott was giving him a glare. Stiles knew there would be a very long discussion about this between them. Stiles' eyes had filled with tears. He'd never had Cas yell at him before. Ever. He was struggling with his words, he didn't know what to say. He finally managed to say an I'm so sorry Pop. Cas was still looking angry, but Stiles kept going. "I just, I can't lose Dad. I _can't_. We got lucky that Granddad and Sam came back. We don't know what Metatron has planned, and everyone seems to forget he's out there." Stiles was more scared than he'd let them see.

It was Dean who replied. "You think that we aren't wracking out brains to get us out of this huge mess?" He asked, dropping the bag to get closer to Stiles. His eyes met Scott's, and in that moment Dean knew that Scott hadn't known. "You need to trust us. We've kept you alive so far, and you are usually a great kid." Dean folded his strong arms. "I've always been able to trust you. Now I feel like I can't. You need to let us deal with this. You _will_ stop. Be a kid. You don't even have to deal with not being able to control your powers. And now, you've gone and done this." Dean said. "Only for Scott's sake is he sleeping in here tonight."

There was more talk, and then Scott and Stiles were alone. Scott had never been so angry with Stiles. "I cannot believe you lied to me." Scott said to him, standing by the bed, arms folded. He hated to have to be angry at anyone, let alone Stiles. "We have to be able to trust each other, Stiles! I can't do any of this without you. I love you so much. So much that I can;t even breathe with the weight of it." Scott had to pause, tears brushing his eyes. "You can't do stuff like this. Stuff were you might die. Do you understand? I will not let you do this to yourself. I need you. Why can't you get that?!"

Scott's voice was loud. And angry. Stiles brushed tears off his cheek. He hated that he'd caused Scott to be this upset. This wasn't fair of him, and Stiles knew it. He reached out to touch Scott, and he moved away. That hurt more of than Stiles was ready to admit. That was the kind of thing that could really screw you. And Stiles didn't trust anyone. He said, "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I hated doing it. I wanted to be able to tell you. But I just couldn't. I didn't want to mess us up. And I needed to save Dad." Stiles still felt like he was the only one who was actually trying to be ready for Metatron. He was out there somewhere.

"You hated to lie to me?" Scott asked, his anger still getting out of control. "You did anyway! I asked you _not_ to do this! You promised me that you wouldn't. And what did you do? You went and started to get ready to do it anyway!" Scott nearly yelled. That was new, Scott wasn't usually a yeller. "You can be by yourself tonight, since you don't seem to care about my feelings. I'll go share with Dusty." He said, and left the room, hearing Stiles' groan of anguish. He went down the hall a ways and knocked on Dusty's door. His brother let him in, and Scott's tears took over, and Dusty led him to one of the beds and hugged him through it.

When Scott had mostly stopped crying Dusty brushed curls out of Scott's eyes. "You have every right to be so angry." Dusty told him. And he meant it. This was a huge deal. Stiles could have gotten killed. That was incredibly selfish of him, no matter on what his reasonings were. Dusty hated seeing Scott this way, and he went in to search for ice cream for both of them. He found Lydia in the kitchen, getting out whipped cream. Dusty's eyes rose, and she gave him a 'what?' look. "Someone's trying new things." Dusty said, causing her to blush. Dusty got out bowls, even if Dean wouldn't want dishes in their rooms. Dusty brushed curls out of his eyes. "How _is_ Carrie?" Dusty asked slyly.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Lydia wasn't sure what to say. "She's fine, _Dustin_." She used his dreaded full name and earned a glare. "Let me guess, Scott's with you tonight?" She asked, and Dusty nodded. She leaned on the counter next to the fridge. "I don't think I've ever seen my uncles that angry before." Lydia didn't know what was going to happen with them, and it was scaring her. She wasn't used to actually feeling scared. She had to know that Dean was going to be okay. He had been there for her for so long and she couldn't imagine life without him. Tears started to fill her eyes. "I get why Stiles is so scared. Dean's been there for me almost my whole life. And I know that the world might end, but Dean didn't have to take on the Mark. And it could end up with having to…." Lydia had to stop, her tears had spilled over. The sex mood was rushed, and she ut the cream away again. She folded her arms, and tried to keep her gaze from Dusty. She didn't like people to see her crying. "I don't know what's going to happen and I'm actually scared." This was said softly. Lydia got out waters for she and Carrie and left the kitchen, hoping that Carrie wouldn't be too disappointed.

After he had ice cream and spoons and bowls in hand, Dusty went back to his room. As he went, he got a text from Jackson, asking him what was up. Dusty sent him a return text to tell him there was family drama and that Scott was upset. Jackson had been texting a lot lately. Dusty had a suspicion that Jackson was trying to date him. Not that he minded that. Dusty thought Jackson was super hot. Dusty opened his door. Scott was crying and looking at his phone. Dusty would guess Stiles had texted, trying to apologize. Dusty sat down next to Scott and grabbed the phone, telling Stiles to stop for now. He opened the ice cream. "Come on, Scott, eat."

Sniffling, Scott took the spoon and filled a bowl that Dusty handed him. He took a bite. "He promised." Scott said, and it was barely above a whisper. He couldn't get past it right now. "He's been planning and getting ready when he _promised_." Scott ate a huge bite of ice cream. As he ate it, his crying started to stop. "I am…. I can't do any of this without him. He's been with me since we were four years old. I love him more than anyone. I have to be able to trust him, and he's making it very hard." Scott took another bite. "But distract me. Tell me what's going on with you and Jackson?" He asked, reaching for tissues to wipe his eyes.

If that was what Scott wanted, that's what he'd do for him. "Well, he did just text me to ask me what's up." Dusty told him. "I told him family drama. I really like him, Scotty. I just don't know what _he_ wants. I'm not exactly a virgin, but I also don't like to do the fling thing either. I want love, a boyfriend. I've never really had one before, and I really want t know what it feels like." Dusty ate some ice cream. "I'm afraid to ask him what it is he wants." He said, curls falling over his forehead. His curls touched his shirt collar. Really, Scott's did too.

"You just need to tell him what you want and ask him if he wants the same thing." Scott thought it would be odd to see Jackson Whittemore as gay or bi. Jackson didn't seem to be gay or bi, or anything but straight. But if Dusty said Jackson had been flirting, Scott believed it. He took another bite. "I'm gonna get chips, too." He got up and headed to the kitchen, and saw Dean standing there. "Oh, hey." Scott said, brushing curls out of his eyes. "I'm getting chips." He said, reaching for some Ruffles. "I had no idea." Scott told him, a lump forming in his throat. "I'd've told you." Scott would have, too. Keep Stiles safe.

"I know you didn't kiddo." Dean said. He had a whiskey bottle in front of him. He filled a glass and took a long sip. "I'm sorry that he hurt you. He _is_ my son, and I know how much like me he is. But I know he loves you, and he was trying to protect you and me. I get that you're mad. But please, don't be angry at him for too long." Dean knew this was all because of him, anyway. He ran a hand over his hair. "All of this is my fault, anyway." Dean felt it overcome him, all they'd had happen lately, and then he was hunched over and crying. _Hard_. Scott was calling for Cas. Dean tried to control himself, but he couldn't. He felt the sobs rock his body, and he slipped to the floor, actually to Chuck curling in a ball. He lay there for what seemed like forever and then Cas was with him. Cas' arms tugged him up and Dean hugged him tightly, his head burying itself in Cas' neck. "This is all my fault." Dean's voice was breathless and barely above a whisper. He couldn't stop the tears, and he was trembling. Dean was _so_ scared. He usually didn't let the job get to him this way. "I fucked up, Cas." Dean gasped in between gasping, hiccuping sobs. He really didn't see them being able to pull this past the finish line, and he was beyond terrified most of the time. "I'm so fucking scared."

Cas, having signalled for Scott to go, was hugging his fiance as hard as he could. "Dean, I'm sorry about all of this. Yes, this was the wrong course of action, but you and I, we'll find a way to fix this. I don't know how, but we will." Cas was scared, too, but he was doing his best to stay calm for Dean. This was a first for them, Dean didn't do things like this. Cas rubbed his back. "You will be fine, Dean. I love you so much, and so does our family. And right now, all of us are under one roof." The part about only the living ones didn't need to be said.

He managed to take a deep breath, and the sobs stopped. He looked at Cas, who was just looking at him with a dark, worried expression. Dean sat there a moment, and then he kissed Cas deeply. Sucking on his tongue, Dean had to have sex with Cas right now. He needed the distraction. His hands moved to tug at Cas' pj bottoms, and worked him out of his boxer briefs, running his hand along the shaft and then cupping the balls. Cas moaned against his mouth, and Dean moved his hand up and down Cas' cock, and then he moved, pressing Cas against the island, and spread his legs, taking him in his mouth.

Cas' hips arched up, and his hand went into Dean's hair. Dean would suck him off, and then Dean would fuck Cas. Dean took Cas into his mouth as far as he would go. Dean's cock was hardening as he licked around the tip of Cas' cock. Dean moaned around the shaft as Cas' fingers twisted in his hair. Dean let a finger slip and run over Cas' hole, and then let one inside Cas, who groaned. That was when he came, Dean licking it all up, and moved to hitch his pants off and used come to lube himself up and worked Cas into his hole, and sinks into Cas. They both groaned.

"Mmm, baby." Cas gasped, as he filled up Dean's hole. He got hard again, almost immediately, and his hand went to his boyfriend's abs, and he moaned. They moved together, and Cas' hand moved to Dean's cock, and began to stroke it. His hand cupped the balls, and Dean was coming all over him. Cas moved up to Dean's nipple, squeezing them, and then Cas was coming again. They both kissed each other. A long, wet kiss. Then Dean moved off him, pulling his clothes back on. Cas reached for a towel, wiping the cum up that hadn't been licked away. Cas threw the towel towards the laundry and then kissed Dean as deeply as he ever had.

Dean stood a moment, still moving with sloppiness. He got to his feet though, and Cas put his arm around Dean's waist, and they moved down the hall. Cas was glad they'd been mostly quiet. Cas noticed that Dean was shaking still, and he had to get Dean to the cookies and weed in their bedroom. Cas got Dean in bed, and put the vape that was always full near him, and pushed the cookies close to Dean. Then he went to go and shower, and when he came back, Dean was giggling to Scooby Doo. Cas leaned and kissed Dean on the cheek. The Mark could come later.

The next morning, Dusty woke up with Scott curled up to him in a ball. Dusty knew it was because he was used to sleeping with his boyfriend. Dusty carefully moved so he wouldn't wake him, and went to the kitchen. He found Stiles all by himself. Dusty wasn't sure what to say to him. He moved to start the coffee maker. He got out the coffee. It was a Saturday morning, and it was only 9:30. Most everyone else wouldn't be up yet. The bunker had no windows, so that wasn't a way for people to be woken by the sun. Dusty then moved to get a huge bowl of Cocoa Puffs. As he got the milk out, he said, "You really hurt Scott, you know. You're the one person who shouldn't."

Stiles didn't need Dusty to tell him that. "I know that. I wasn't _trying_ to hurt him. I'm sorry that I broke a promise. But I'm trying…. _Was_ …" He corrected himself. "Trying to keep my dad safe and around. I can't lose him. I can't. They adopted me. Kind of like Claire. But they're my dads. I was just a kid. And they took me in. And Sam and Jo took in Lydia. Scott knows that. He knows how important family is to this family." Stiles hadn't gotten anything to eat or drink, and he was exhausted. He hadn't slept. He'd been missing Scott. He'd been gone, and Stiles hadn't been able to handle it. Stiles ran his hands through his hair. "I need him."

Before Dusty could reply, Sam came in. "Stiles, what did you do? I heard yelling but I knew no one would want me to chime in." He went straight to the coffee maker. Sam filled a cup and then moved to join Stiles. "I heard Cas yelling. So I know it's bad." Sam wondered if Dean and Cas had found out about Stiles' summon Crowley plan. "Did they find out about the plan?" Sam didn't want to say the details out loud in case Dusty didn't know. Sam yawned and brushed a hand through his shaggy hair. Sam kept his eyes on Stiles, as Dusty started eating at the island, not speaking up. Sam knew why. Dusty was miffed with Stiles.

"I broke a promise." Stiles said, his gaze on the table. Stiles didn't want to talk about it. But he knew he couldn't just shake Sam off. "I'm grounded. And the only reason Scott is still allowed to be here is to keep him safe." Stiles sighed. He got up to get coffee, ignoring the look that Dusty gave him as he walked by. Despite the lost time, Dusty and Scott were _very_ close in a short amount of time. Stiles knew Dusty was taking Scott's side out of loyalty. And he couldn't blame the other boy. Stiles got out a bagel to toast. "It's all my fault. I don't expect Scott to forgive me anytime soon."

This is when Dean came in. All three of the others froze. He knew they were all nervous about him. "Don't stop talking on account of me." Dean said, moving to go and get himself a cup of coffee. He was looking only half awake. Not to mention, he was still drunk. Dean had slept, but it had been full of nightmares, like he was four years old or something. Dean knew that was a bad way to look at it. Everyone had fears. He moved to drag out some bacon. He needed it. He began frying it, only nodding yes when Dusty asked if he wanted hash browns too. Dean just focused on cooking and didn't hear Stiles leave the kitchen. He hoped he'd apologize.

As Stiles walked down the hall, he heard Scott in the throes of a nightmare, screaming and yelling for someone to save him from Rafe. Stiles ran to Dusty's room and went in, fight be damned, and gathered Scott in his arms. The other boy seemed to have forgotten his anger because he let Stiles do so. "It's okay, bae. Try and breathe." Stiles told him, holding him tightly. "I'm here. I've got you." He cringed, hoping that Scott wouldn't bring up the fight again at those words. It would make it harder to calm down. Stiles ran his hands across Scott's back. "Just breathe." He said again. Stiles hated that Scott was upset.

Clinging to Stiles, Scott didn't know what he should do. This was what he wanted, Stiles there with him. But he wasn't sure if he could still trust Stiles. He pulled back enough to look Stiles in the eye. "You have to really work at being here. No more deals, do you get me? I mean it. You have to stay alive." Scott paused. He was going to make it an Alpha order. "You can't get involved with anything dealing with the Mark until you get the okay from me." Scott told him, fangs popped out, and his eyes burned blue, it was an Alpha order, Stiles felt it, and he shuddered. Scott was surprised that Stiles didn't try and jump him for having turned him on.

"Yes, babe, I promise." Stiles told him, the euphoria over it being an Alpha order dissolving. They'd be okay. They had to be.

 _We're driving in a black car  
And it's blacked out and we're spinnin'  
We're listening to Fast Car  
And you're driving fast  
And you're singin'_

 _Don't wanna tell you  
What I'm feeling  
Don't want this night to hit a ceiling_

 _I'm wearing dark shoes  
A white tee shirt and your jacket  
I'm laughing but I'm lying  
When you're smiling, I'm the saddest. _

_If I'm just somebody that you're gonna leave_

 _And you don't feel something  
When you look at me  
You're holding my heart in what you say  
Just let me down slowly_

 _ **Author's note: I know this was just updated. This is when the muses are leading me. I however may update a glee fic soon. We'll see. Ta ta for now! Remember, hate reviews will be deleted.**_


End file.
